Un monde s'achève
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Il n’y a pas la moindre pureté dans l’amour, même dans l’amour qui existe entre deux sœurs… En tout cas, je n’ai jamais ressenti la moindre pureté dans l’amour que j’éprouvais pour toi… Yuri AkemixShiho.
1. Prologue

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

AVERTISSEMENT : Vous l'avez sûrement déjà deviné, mais je me permet de le rappeler au cas où. Le thème principal de cette histoire est une relation homosexuelle et incestueuse, elle contiendra également des scènes de sexe plus ou moins explicites. Donc si vous êtes trop jeune ou que le thème vous choque, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'arrêter votre lecture dès maintenant. (Faites-le aussi si vous avez du mal avec les auteurs de fics trop sentimentaux qui torturent les personnages uniquement pour qu'ils reçoivent des câlins. C'est en tout cas ce que vous murmure l'esprit critique de l'auteur de cette fic quand son autre moi a le dos tourné).

Bref, prenez vos responsabilités, personne ne vous force à lire et vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'on ne vous a pas prévenu.

**Un monde s'achève.**

**Prologue **

Akemi avait longtemps cru que son enfance s'était définitivement achevée le jour où on l'avait séparée de sa petite sœur. Un triste jour de pluie où elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais le droit à une famille unie. Elle avait été séparée de ses parents par la mort, elle serait séparée de sa sœur par un océan, c'est ce qu'elle avait compris ce jour là. Au cours d'un autre jour de pluie, elle fût forcée de comprendre qu'elle serait séparée de sa sœur, non plus par un océan mais par ce qui auraient justement du les rendre inséparables, les liens du sang. Ce jour là, elle comprit que c'était seulement maintenant que son enfance prenait fin, seulement maintenant que ses dernières illusions se dissipaient, seulement maintenant que l'innocence dans laquelle elle avait encore vécue sans même s'en rendre compte s'achevait. Mais il y eut encore un autre jour de pluie avant celui là. Un jour de pluie où elle reçût un visiteur inattendu… Inattendu ? Non, en un sens, c'était plutôt un visiteur qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'attendre, un visiteur qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'attendre. Un visiteur qui s'était fait annoncé en frappant timidement à la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Sa sœur.

----:----

Shiho s'excusa en murmurant d'une voix éteinte qu'elle avait oublié son parapluie sur son lieu de travail et avait été surprise par l'averse sur le chemin du retour. Akemi aurait pu se moquer gentiment de l'étourderie de la chimiste, mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle avait remarqué les yeux rougis de sa sœur, et elle s'était rappelée de la question d'une petite fille, plusieurs années auparavant.

_« Au fond, grande sœur, les larmes et les gouttes de pluie, c'est la même chose. Quand tu as été dehors sous la pluie, comment est ce que les autres peuvent savoir si les larmes qui sont sur tes joues sont les tiennes ou celle que le ciel a versée ? » _

Shiho lui demanda d'un air las si elle ne pouvait pas passer la nuit ici, elle n'avait pas eu la force d'attendre le bus sous la pluie ni celle de rentrer à son domicile à pied et puisque sa sœur n'habitait pas trop loin de son lieu de travail, elle avait pensé joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Akemi se contenta de lui sourire et de s'écarter pour la laisser rentrer chez elle.

Shiho s'excusa d'imposer sa présence à sa sœur simplement parce qu'elle était trop paresseuse pour parcourir les quelques centaines de mètres qui la séparait du laboratoire où elle avait oublié son parapluie. Akemi se contenta de passer son bras sous celui de la chimiste pour la soutenir, elle avait bien compris que si sa sœur s'appuyait sur le mur du couloir, c'était parce qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de se tenir debout toute seule.

Lorsque Akemi l'eût guidé jusqu'à son lit avant de la forcer, doucement mais fermement à s'y asseoir, la chimiste jeta un coup d'œil sur le plancher de l'appartement et les flaques d'eau qui s'étaient répandu de son manteau. Elle s'était excusée une seconde fois des désagréments que sa visite apportait à sa sœur mais cette dernière se contenta de lui retirer le vêtement détrempé par la pluie avant d'aller l'accrocher au portemanteau.

En revenant dans sa chambre et en voyant que celle qu'elle y avait laissée n'avait même pas eu la force de rester assise et s'était déjà allongée sur le lit, Akemi s'apprêta doucement à la border mais la chimiste protesta faiblement en repoussant les draps et lui demanda la permission de lui emprunter sa salle de bain quelques minutes. La jeune femme obtempéra à la demande de sa soeur sans dire un mot et l'aida doucement à se relever.

Le bruit régulier du débit de la douche continuait de résonner dans l'appartement lorsque le sifflement strident de la bouilloire l'interrompît brusquement, il continua de résonner lorsque Akemi versa le liquide brûlant dans une tasse, il ne s'était toujours pas interrompu lorsque la tisane que la jeune femme avait préparé à sa sœur avait refroidie au point d'en être glaciale.

S'inquiétant pour celle qui ne se décidait toujours pas à sortir de sa salle de bain, Akemi alla frapper doucement à sa porte. Ce bruit monotone continuait de résonner imperturbablement sans être troublé par la voix de la scientifique. Frappant un peu plus fort une seconde fois, et plus fort encore une troisième fois, Akemi sentait ses angoisses s'accroître de secondes en secondes. Aussi finit-elle par se précipiter dans la pièce que son occupante du moment n'avait même pas pris la peine de verrouiller.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se resserra devant ce qu'elle découvrit. Sa sœur avait toujours eu une santé fragile, mais Akemi avait eu l'intuition que ce n'était pas la véritable cause de son état. Elle voyait son intuition confirmée.

A présent qu'elle était dans la pièce, elle pouvait entendre un autre son, beaucoup plus irrégulier que celui de l'eau qui se déversait de la pomme de douche, des sanglots.

Se précipitant à son tour sous la douche, Akemi coupa d'un geste brusque le débit de l'eau qui l'aspergeait avant de tendre la main vers une serviette dont elle recouvrit le corps qui était à ses pieds. Un corps tremblotant qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale, celui de sa sœur. Sa sœur dont le visage était toujours dissimulé par les mains qu'elle avait portées à ses yeux pour en essuyer les larmes qui ne cessaient de s'y écouler.

Refermant ses bras autour de la chimiste, la jeune femme la serra contre elle avant de la frictionner avec douceur. Le silence s'installa autour des deux sœurs blotties l'une contre l'autre, un silence qui n'était interrompu que par le bruit irrégulier des gouttelettes qui tombait de la chevelure dans laquelle Akemi passait doucement la main. Un silence qui perdura quand la jeune femme aida doucement la scientifique à se relever. Un silence qui était toujours là quand Akemi aida sa sœur à enfiler un pyjama de la même manière quasi-maternelle avec laquelle elle avait aidé une certaine petite fille qui faisait ses premiers pas à s'habiller, plusieurs années auparavant. Des années qui semblaient s'être rétracté pour disparaître en l'espace d'un instant tant c'était cette petite fille qu'Akemi avait l'impression d'allonger sur son lit. Une petite fille qui agrippa désespérément la main qui avait ramené les draps vers ses épaules.

Comprenant instantanément le besoin exprimé par ce geste, Akemi souleva les draps du lit une seconde fois avant de s'y glisser à son tour.

----:----


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

----:----

La première sensation qui immergea Shiho lorsqu'elle sortit du sommeil fût la douce chaleur qui l'environnait. Non pas la chaleur que lui prodiguait la couette qui la recouvrait mais celle qui irradiait du corps qui était contre le sien. La seconde sensation qui la gagna fût la douceur de la surface contre laquelle reposait sa tête, non pas celle d'un oreiller mais celle de la poitrine de sa sœur. La troisième fût la tendresse exprimée par la main qui glissait le long de ses cheveux pour les caresser.

Refermant les yeux qu'elle avait ouvert un bref instant, la scientifique se laissa bercer par le rythme calme qui agitait le corps qui s'interposait entre elle et le matelas. Le sentiment de béatitude dans lequel elle était noyée était encore suffisamment fort pour maintenir dans une douce apathie les souvenirs qui se bousculaient au seuil de sa conscience, elle voulait le prolonger quelques minutes de plus.

Pendant la majeure partie de sa vie, elle avait maintenu la plus grande distance possible entre elle et les autres. Elle souffrait déjà suffisamment d'être séparée de sa sœur, elle n'avait pas voulu s'ajouter d'autres raisons de souffrir. Et dans l'environnement où elle avait été éduquée, ce genre de comportement avait toujours été la norme de toutes façons. Sur ce point, elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à se couler dans le moule à l'intérieur duquel l'organisation voulait la confiner et dont elle ne ressortirait que sous la forme de l'une d'entre eux. Les membres du syndicat ne devaient pas plus ressentir de sentiments vis-à-vis de leurs cibles que de leurs collègues, et la ligne de démarcation entre les deux avait toujours été floue. Celui qui vous avez été assigné comme assistant ou comme partenaire pouvait très bien se retrouver du jour au lendemain dans le rôle du cobaye ou du cadavres à faire disparaître. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir, ne pas avoir d'émotions, ne pas penser. Ce genre de privilèges était accordé à ceux qui étaient en haut de la hiérarchie, les autres avaient seulement le devoir d'obéir.

Si la personne avec qui vous aviez l'habitude d'avoir des conversations lors des temps libre disparaissait pour ne plus jamais revenir, il ne fallait pas se poser de questions. Nul ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue et nul ne cherchait à le savoir de toutes façons.

Pendant des années, la scientifique n'avait jamais regardé ses semblables que comme des noms de code ou des statistiques sur les rapports qu'on lui remettait, des mots vides de sens, de l'encre sur du papier, rien de moins, et surtout rien de plus. Un univers froid et impersonnel, qui n'avait rien de commun avec la chaleur de celui qui l'environnait, un univers qui se réduisait à une personne, sa sœur. Le seul être humain avec lequel elle pouvait se permettre de réduire cette maudite distance minimale à conserver entre soi et les autres. Cette distance qui semblait s'être totalement abolie à l'instant présent. Mais pourtant… pourtant la chimiste avait laissé une autre personne franchir cette distance. Une personne qui avait été autorisé à être aussi intime avec elle que l'était sa sœur à l'instant présent, et même bien plus encore. Un frisson d'horreur parcourût l'échine de la scientifique lorsque ce souvenir remonta brusquement à sa conscience.

Ressentant la peur qui avait envahi Shiho, Akemi resserra doucement son étreinte sur le corps tremblotant qui était allongé sur le sien.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et petit à petit le visage de la chimiste regagna un semblant de sérénité tandis que le tremblement qui l'avait agité commençait enfin à décroître.

Akemi eut un sourire attendri. Le malaise inexpliqué de sa sœur semblait avoir disparu aussi vite qu'il était survenu. C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle croyait. En réalité, loin de s'être évanoui, le malaise de la scientifique avait évolué pour prendre une forme plus insidieuse.

L'angoisse de la chimiste ne se présentait plus sous la forme d'un froid glacial mais d'une chaleur apaisante, l'oppression qui lui comprimait la poitrine au point de l'étouffer était toujours là mais sous une forme infiniment plus douce, ce n'était plus de la répulsion qui envahissait son esprit mais de l'attraction. Oui, elle n'était plus prisonnière d'un cauchemar… c'était le cauchemar qui commençait à s'entremêler au rêve qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Un sentiment nouveau était en train de remonter à la conscience de Shiho, à mi-chemin du dégoût et de la béatitude. C'était une saveur nouvelle qui semblait imprégner sa langue, une saveur où se mêlaient l'amertume et la douceur. La torpeur qui avait maintenu ses démons à distance venait de la submerger à nouveau mais elle avait évoluée. La chimiste se sentait incroyablement légère, au point d'avoir l'impression de flotter, mais dans le même temps son corps lui semblait plus pesant que jamais.

Levant la main vers le bras qui entourait ses épaules, la scientifique s'apprêta à l'écarter doucement. Mais au moment où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le poignet de sa sœur, elle interrompit son geste et laissa sa main suspendue au bras qui la maintenait prisonnière comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de se mouvoir.

Le temps sembla suspendu, de même que le malaise de la chimiste. Et lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à poursuivre son geste jusqu'au bout, les sensations nouvelles qui l'avaient assailli semblait définitivement s'être enfoncées dans les profondeurs de son inconscient pour ne plus jamais ne ressortir. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'espérait celle qui se retournait doucement sur le côté de manière à quitter la surface du corps de sa sœur pour atterrir sur celle, beaucoup moins confortable, du matelas du lit.

Ecartant doucement les draps qui la recouvraient, Akemi s'extirpa du lit avant de rabattre doucement la couette sur la jeune fille qui ne lui présentait plus que son dos.

« Tu ne me poses pas de questions ? »

La main de la jeune femme demeura figée sur la surface duveteuse qui recouvrait le corps de sa sœur tandis que la question murmurée par la chimiste continuait de résonner dans le silence de la pièce telle une mélodie lancinante. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Akemi brisant finalement la tension qui s'était établi entre elle et celle qui avait partagé sa chambre l'espace d'une nuit.

« Si tu veux me confier ce qui ne va pas, je t'écouterais. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je respecterais ton choix, tu as le droit d'avoir ta propre vie. »

« Même si tu me dit ça, tu préférerais que je t'en parles, non ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Comment est ce que je pourrais t'aider si tu continues de me cacher ce qui te fait souffrir ? »

Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans la voix de la jeune femme, juste de la tristesse. La tristesse devant son impuissance à briser la barrière que sa sœur avait établie entre elle. Une barrière qui se matérialisait sous la forme du silence qui était retombé. Un silence lourd de significations pour Akemi.

« Peut-être que j'ai du mal à te voir autrement que comme cette petite fille que je serrais dans mes bras pour la rassurer, peut-être que j'ai du mal à me rendre compte que tu as grandie et que tu peux faire face à tes propres problèmes toute seule. Mais je ne t'ai pas vu grandir, Shiho. Toutes ces années où j'aurais pu voir cette petite fille changer et devenir petit à petit celle qui est devant moi en ce moment, on me les a volé. Et c'est tellement difficile pour moi de l'admettre, tu sais. Tellement difficile que je me sens peut-être obligé de te réduire au rôle de cette petite fille qui as encore besoin de sa grande sœur. »

S'allongeant de nouveau sur le lit, Akemi referma son bras autour de la forme dissimulé par la couette avant d'enfouir doucement son nez dans la chevelure auburn qui émergeait des draps.

« Peut-être que tu m'en veux pour ça. Parce que j'essaye de t'empêcher de devenir une adulte. Parce que je refuse de grandir et de laisser notre passé derrière nous. Parce que je continue de remuer le couteau dans ta plaie au lieu de la laisser se cicatriser. Tu te rappelles de ce jour là ? Celui où je te disais que j'avais l'impression que ma sœur était restée de l'autre côté de l'océan et que c'était une étrangère qui était revenue à sa place ? Il y avait tellement de haine dans ton regard quand je t'ai confié ce que je ressentais. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu sais. Je ne voulais pas te faire comprendre que je n'avais plus envie de voir cette étrangère parce qu'elle me rappelait ce que j'avais perdu, je voulais juste te dire que cette étrangère… Je voudrais mieux la connaître, pour être enfin capable de me rendre compte que finalement je l'avais toujours connue. »

Shiho se recroquevilla doucement sur elle-même. Elle sentait toujours les formes de sa sœur se presser contre son dos à travers la barrière de plumes et de tissus qui s'interposait entre elles, et cette sensation, loin d'être désagréable, lui faisait éprouver le désir de sortir du doux cocon formé par cette couette pour se blottir de nouveau contre Akemi.

Oui, elle aurait voulu faire disparaître toutes les barrières qui existaient entre elle et sa grande sœur, pas seulement cette couette mais aussi leurs vêtements. Ne plus penser à rien, ni au passé ni à l'avenir, ne plus rien sentir d'autres que la chaleur de ce corps contre lequel elle voulait presser le sien. Voir l'univers se réduire à cette chaleur, à la douceur de cette peau d'un blanc immaculé, au contact soyeux de ces longs cheveux noirs dans lesquels elle ferait glisser ses doigts, à cette poitrine contre laquelle elle presserait de nouveau la tête pour se laisser bercer au rythme lent de la respiration qui la soulèverait, à la délicatesse de ses mains qui glisseraient le long de son corps pour le caresser. C'était un besoin irrationnel de ne ressentir rien d'autre que de l'affection et de la tendresse à l'état le plus pur et le plus intense possible. Le besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était plus seule et de le sentir de la manière la plus concrète possible. Un besoin enfantin mais qui n'était pas totalement innocent. Ce n'était pas seulement de l'amour que la chimiste voulait ressentir en s'enfonçant dans ce monde paradisiaque que formait pour elle le cops de sa grande sœur mais aussi, à sa plus grande honte, de la volupté.

Fort heureusement pour elle, ce désir finit par décroître pour finalement s'évanouir et laisser la place à un autre, tout aussi irrationnelle. C'était toujours un besoin irrépressible de faire disparaître les barrières s'interposant entre elle et sa sœur mais il ne s'agissait plus de barrières physiques cette fois. Ce qu'elle voulait faire disparaître à présent, c'était tout ces mensonges et ces non-dits qui s'accumulaient depuis des années. Lui confier tout ce que l'organisation lui avait fait subir, tout ce qu'ils lui avaient poussé à faire subir aux autres, ne plus rien laisser dans l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait vécue, et continuait de vivre jour après jour, depuis leur séparation. Un désir égoïste encore une fois. Le désir de se débarrasser de son fardeau quitte à faire souffrir sa sœur. Oui, si Akemi apprenait cette vérité qu'elle voulait tant connaître, qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait ? Au pire du dégoût vis-à-vis de la seule famille qui lui restait, au mieux du désespoir devant son impuissance à sauver sa sœur de la noirceur qui avait envahie sa vie.

Quel que soit l'extrémité par lequel elle le prenait, son amour pour sa sœur lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme quelque chose de malsain et égoïste qui n'apporterait que des souffrances à Akemi si jamais il se concrétisait, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Mais cet amour aussi détestable soit-il, elle ne pourrait pas le faire disparaître elle le savait très bien. Comment s'arranger pour le maintenir dans des normes raisonnables ?

Comment faire comprendre à Akemi que si elle apprenait réellement à connaître cette étrangère qu'elle était devenue, tout ce que ça lui apporterait ce serait de se rendre compte que sa petite sœur avait définitivement disparu ? Et après cela, comment lui faire comprendre que cette étrangère avait plus que jamais besoin de sa grande sœur ?

« Akemi, arrête de te rabaisser. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as aidé, cette nuit. A quel point tu m'aides, simplement en étant là. »

Si la scientifique avait été face à la jeune femme et avait gardé les yeux ouverts, elle aurait pu voir que ses paroles avaient effacé une partie de la tristesse exprimée par le visage de sa sœur. Au moins une partie…

« Mais je voudrais tellement t'apporter plus que ça. Plus que ma présence. Je voudrais faire plus que te serrer dans mes bras comme une petite fille. Je voudrais t'aider à résoudre tes problèmes au lieu de me contenter de t'aider à les oublier l'espace de quelques heures… »

La chimiste soupira avant de sortir timidement une main hors des draps pour la poser sur le bras de sa sœur.

« Grande sœur, si tu veux vraiment m'aider, alors ne te poses plus de questions. Ne me pose pas de questions. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être là, de temps en temps, quand j'ai besoin de toi. Peut-être que tu as l'impression que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais pour moi c'est déjà beaucoup. »

Akemi resserra doucement son étreinte.

« Si c'est vraiment tout ce que tu as besoin, alors viens me le réclamer autant de fois que tu le voudras. Tu n'auras même pas besoin de me le réclamer d'ailleurs. Chaque fois que tu viendras, je t'accueillerais sans te poser de questions. Si tu as juste envie de me serrer dans tes bras, ne me le demande pas, fait-le, je ne te dirais rien. Si tu as juste besoin d'être seule, alors ne te force pas à venir me voir, ne cherche même pas à me donner de fausses excuses, ne viens pas, c'est tout. Je ne te réclamerais pas d'explications. »

Même si le silence retomba, il n'avait plus rien d'oppressant pour celles qu'il enveloppait.

« J'ai honte, grande sœur. Tellement honte de t'imposer ça au lieu d'affronter mes problèmes toute seule. Tellement honte de ne pas me décider à être une adulte pour de bon. »

« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir besoin d'affection de temps en temps, tu sait. Cela ne te rends pas plus faible pour autant. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes des îles isolées au milieu de l'océan, et c'est pareil pour tout le monde. Personne ne peux vivre totalement seul. »

Le sourire d'Akemi prit soudainement un pli amusé.

« Enfin, j'espère qu'un jour, tu trouveras un garçon pour te serrer dans ses bras à ma place. »

Si la jeune femme avait pu voir le visage de sa sœur, elle se serait rendue compte que ce n'était pas une expression renfrognée que sa moquerie y avait fait naître mais du dégoût. Du dégoût à l'égard de soi même. Mais la seule réaction que ses paroles semblèrent susciter fut de pousser Shiho à s'écarter d'elle avant d'agripper un oreiller qu'elle abattit sur la tête de sa sœur. Levant les bras vers son visage pour le protéger, Akemi ne chercha même pas à retenir un rire.

« Tu pourras me faire ce genre de reproches quand tu ne partageras plus ce lit avec ta sœur mais un garçon. »

« Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? »

La chimiste écarquilla les yeux devant la question de sa sœur.

« Oh allons, ne fait pas cette tête là, Shiho, je plaisante. S'il y avait réellement un homme dans ma vie, je t'en aurais parlé, quand même. »

Akemi perdit son sourire amusé pour prendre un air faussement désespéré.

« Enfin, les beaux garçons n'ont pas l'air de se précipiter à ma porte, alors ça risque de prendre longtemps avant que je t'en parles. Ah si ça continue comme ça, je finirais ma vie seule dans cet appartement, entourée d'un bataillon de chats. Tu les élèveras avec moi ? »

« Arrête de te plaindre, je suis sûre que tu as des dizaines de soupirants sans le savoir, c'est juste qu'ils n'ont encore pas eu le courage de se déclarer voilà tout. »

« Si c'était le cas, ils seraient cruellement déçus, les pauvres. »

Un sourire sarcastique plissa les lèvres de la scientifique.

« Parce qu'il se serait rendu compte que personne ne peux te supporter en permanence bien longtemps ? »

« Pour que quelqu'un découvre cette triste vérité, il faudrait déjà que j'ai accepté sa proposition, tu sait… »

« Si tu joue les difficiles, ne vient pas te plaindre de rester seule. »

Le sourire qu'Akemi adressa à sa sœur contenait plus de tristesse que d'amusement.

« Le problème n'est pas là, tu sait. C'est juste que…je ne me sens pas prête à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. »

Tournant la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard étonné de sa sœur, la jeune femme s'abandonna à la contemplation du ciel grisâtre qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« C'est juste que… Il y a d'abord eu l'accident de papa et maman, et puis après ça, il y a eu notre séparation. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai peur de trop m'attacher à quelqu'un, parce que je ne veux pas souffrir en perdant de nouveau un être cher. C'est ridicule, je sais. Après tout, je suis adulte, je suis censé avoir laissé mon passé derrière moi et voir de l'avant mais...je ne peux pas...Pas encore… »

Levant de nouveau les yeux vers sa sœur, Akemi ne fût pas surprise d'être face à un regard aussi mélancolique que le sien. Le regard de quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Il faut croire que nous ne sommes pas sœurs pour rien. Enfin, ça ne m'empêche pas d'espérer que tu finiras par t'en sortir mieux que moi »

Shiho soupira d'un air désabusé.

« Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais besoin d'un homme de toutes façons ? Si j'ai besoin de sentir la présence de quelqu'un pour me soutenir ou simplement se réjouir que je sois près de lui, tu es déjà là, grande sœur. Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse tenir ce rôle mieux que toi. »

« Oh, Shiho, j'espère quand même que ton univers en dehors du travail ne se limite pas à moi. »

Lorsque sa sœur détourna les yeux pour dissimuler sa gêne, Akemi sentit son cœur se resserrer.

« S'il te plait, dis moi que ce n'est quand même pas le cas. Tu dois bien avoir des amis… »

« Des amis, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu appelle des amis ? »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'ignorance ou de naïveté dans le ton de la scientifique, juste de l'amusement, un amusement qui contrastait avec la mélancolie qui se reflétait dans son regard.

« Des gens avec qui tu peux te retrouver pour parler, construire des projets, simplement t'amuser… »

« Parler ? Parler de quoi ? »

« De ce que vous avez en commun, des sujets qui vous intéressent, des choses que vous avez vécues ensemble. »

Le sourire cynique de la scientifique s'élargit.

« Les gens qui ont quelque chose en commun avec moi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à supporter leur présence bien longtemps. »

« Tu supportes bien la mienne, non ? »

« Toi, c'est différent. Tu es ma sœur. »

Akemi entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose à la chimiste, mais ses lèvres demeurèrent entrouvertes sans qu'un seul son ne s'en échappe. Shiho laissa son regard être captivé par ses lèvres sur lesquels semblait brûler une question qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Une question vague mais dont elle connaissait très bien la réponse. Une question qu'elle sentait pendre au dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès chaque fois qu'elle était près de sa sœur. Une question qu'elle ne pourrait pas éluder toute sa vie. Une question différente de celle qui finit par briser le silence de la pièce.

« Tu sait, Shiho, je me demandais... Si je te proposait de vivre ici avec moi, est ce que tu accepterais ? »

La chimiste demeura muette d'étonnement face à cette demande totalement inattendue.

« Oh, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. C'est juste que… Cela m'attriste de penser que tu es seule, sans personne pour t'attendre à la sortie de ton travail, que ce soit un ami ou…quelqu'un d'autre. Et puisque tu m'as dit que tu n'avais besoin de la compagnie ou du soutien de personne d'autre que moi, en tout cas pour l'instant, eh bien… »

Akemi laissa le reste de sa phrase s'effacer dans le silence et un sourire attristé.

« Enfin, peut-être qu'au fond c'est moi qui n'arrive pas à rester seule…. »

« Et si je te répondais que j'acceptais, grande sœur, dans combien de temps est ce que je pourrais aménager ici avec toi ? »

Détournant les yeux d'un air timide pour ne pas faire face à la joie que ses paroles avaient fait naître sur le visage de sa sœur, la chimiste tortilla nerveusement les draps du lit entre ses doigts.

« Mais…quand tu voudras, petite sœur. »

« Vraiment ? Je pourrais même m'installer ici dès aujourd'hui ? »

L'incrédulité se mêla à la joie dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle avait pensé que la scientifique avait accepté sa proposition pour lui faire plaisir et trouverait toujours le moyen de reculer indéfiniment sa concrétisation.

« Oui, bien sûr…Le seul problème c'est que…Tu vois, je n'ai jamais laissé personne d'autre que toi venir chez moi alors je n'ai pas d'autre lit, ni même un futon pour toi…Donc, il te faudrait attendre que j'en achète un et que je me le fasse livrer ici. Oh, ça ne devrait prendre que quelques jours, quand ce sera fait, tu pourras t'installer ici. »

Oui, cela ne prendrait que quelques jours, mas peut-être que ces quelques jours seraient suffisanst pour faire changer d'avis sa petite sœur. C'était ce qu'Akemi pensait et son inquiétude se reflétait dans sa voix malgré le ton enthousiaste qu'elle avait essayé de lui donner.

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave… Mais peut-être qu'en attendant…je pourrais dormir dans ce lit…avec toi…comme je l'ai fait cette nuit. Si on s'y prenait de cette façon, je pourrais m'installer ici tout de suite. »

Shiho avait gardé les yeux baissés quand elle avait murmuré ces paroles, et elle n'osait toujours pas les relever de peur de croiser le regard de sa sœur. Si bien que la surprise se mêla à la gêne lorsque Akemi l'enlaça tendrement.

« Oui, on pourrait faire ça. »

Refermant ses bras autour de la taille de sa sœur, la chimiste appuya doucement sa tête contre sa poitrine en fermant de nouveau les yeux. Les deux jeunes femmes perdirent toute conscience du temps tandis que chacune d'elles s'abandonna au doux plaisir de sentir la présence de l'autre auprès d'elle.

« Grande sœur… »

« Oui ? »

« Je me demandais… »

« Oui ? »

« Peut-être que...ce ne sera finalement pas nécessaire d'acheter un deuxième lit… »

Passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur, Akemi se mit à sourire en contemplant d'un air aussi attendrie qu'émue cette petite fille qui était enfin revenu auprès d'elle.

« Non, on pourra s'en passer après tout… »

----:----


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

----:----

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Shiho tourna la tête vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Est-ce qu'éclairé par les lueurs rougeoyantes du cadran de cet appareil, sa chevelure écarlate resplendissait dans l'obscurité, donnant au visage qu'elle encadrait une aura démoniaque ? Si elle avait pu se dédoubler pour pouvoir contempler la scène d'un point de vue extérieure, c'est sans doute de cette façon que les choses seraient apparues à la chimiste.

Posant doucement la main sur le bras que sa grande sœur avait passé autour de ses épaules, Shiho l'écarta doucement de manière à pouvoir se retourner vers celle qui pressait son corps contre le sien.

Ce n'était pas une lumière artificielle qui éclairait le visage qui était face au sien, mais la pâle lumière des rayons de la lune passant à travers les vitres de la fenêtre de la chambre. Non pas une lumière écarlate et agressive, mais une lumière douce, qui n'éclairait pas sa sœur sous un jour nouveau mais ne faisait que renforcer la pâleur naturelle de cette peau aussi blanche qu'un champ de neige. Sa grande sœur… Elle aussi avait l'air d'une créature irréelle dans l'obscurité de cette chambre, mais cette créature là n'avait rien de démoniaque. Ce n'était pas la duplicité ou la cruauté qui était exprimé par ce sourire serein mais seulement l'innocence la plus pure…

Glissant sa main dans la chevelure de sa sœur, cette chevelure dont la couleur d'un noir de jais se confondait avec les ténèbres qui l'environnait, Shiho ferma les yeux. Ce contact soyeux s'immisça dans l'extrémité de ses doigts pour finir par envelopper son corps tout entier et lui arracher un frisson de délice.

La première nuit, cela n'avait été que ça, le désir innocent de caresser les cheveux de sa sœur pendant qu'elle était endormie. Une curiosité candide, le même genre d'impulsion qui poussait un enfant à poser les doigts sur chacun des objets qui l'entourait. En tout cas, elle avait tout fait pour se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça. A présent, elle ne cherchait même plus à se dissimuler le plaisir que lui procurait l'expérience, un plaisir qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

La seconde nuit, elle avait glissé sa main sous le pyjama de sa sœur. Elle avait commencé par effleurer légèrement la peau de son dos, puis, constatant l'absence de réaction suscité par son geste, y avait posé la paume de sa main pour apprécier la tiédeur et la douceur de la masse de la chair moite qu'elle commençait seulement à découvrir.

Elle avait eu beau essayer de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un désir innocent, celui de sentir la chaleur du corps de sa sœur, elle se rendit très vite compte qu'aucun désir n'était réellement innocent. En tout cas, ceux qu'elle éprouvait ne l'étaient absolument pas. Ce n'était pas uniquement de l'affection qui était à l'origine de ce geste.

Akemi avait remué légèrement lorsque la main de sa sœur avait commencé à glisser le long de son dos, et le frisson qui parcourût l'échine de la chimiste à ce moment là avait laissé derrière lui une sensation à mi-chemin de la terreur et du plaisir. Une sensation qui ne s'était pas dissipé quand la scientifique avait replié son bras vers elle, retirant sa main de cet univers qu'elle aurait voulu continuer d'explorer. Cette sensation n'avait toujours pas quitté l'esprit de la chimiste lorsque le jour avait fini par faire place à l'obscurité.

La troisième nuit, il ne se passa rien. Du moins rien de perceptible pour quelqu'un qui se serait introduit discrètement dans la chambre des deux sœurs pendant que l'une dormait paisiblement et que l'autre faisait semblant d'en faire autant. Une foule de sentiments et de désirs contradictoires s'était entremêlés dans l'âme agitée de la scientifique, et ils avaient fini par faire se mouvoir les engrenages de son esprit froidement rationnel.

Le quatrième soir, Akemi accepta de bon cœur la tisane que lui avait préparé sa sœur. Une tisane à la délicieuse saveur de jasmin. Sherry n'était pas une scientifique de l'organisation pour rien, les substances qu'elle concevait étaient inodores, incolores et dépourvues du moindre goût inhabituel qui aurait pu provoquer les soupçons de ses victimes avant qu'elles ne sombrent dans le plus profond des sommeils, qu'il soit temporaire ou qu'il se prolonge pour l'éternité.

La quatrième nuit, la chambre n'avait pas été envahie par l'obscurité mais la lumière. Aussi bien la lumière du plafonnier que celle de la lampe de chevet que la chimiste avait orienté droit vers le visage de sa sœur. Ce n'était pas le silence qui avait régné dans la pièce, mais le vacarme de la radio du réveil dont la scientifique avait poussé le volume au maximum. Agenouillé à côté de la jeune femme endormie, Shiho l'avait secoué doucement, puis de plus en plus fermement et avait même fini par soulever son corps pour le laisser retomber lourdement sur le matelas du lit. Le lendemain matin, Akemi s'était réveillé fraîche comme une rose, n'ayant jamais aussi bien dormie de sa vie, et offrant un contraste saisissant avec sa sœur. Les cernes qui encadraient ses yeux avaient démontré amplement qu'elle n'avait pas eu la même chance.

Le cinquième soir, Shiho proposa de nouveau une infusion à sa sœur. Du tilleul, cette fois. La saveur était différente, le produit qu'elle dissimulait était le même.

Les mains de la chimiste tremblèrent au cours de la cinquième nuit. Elles tremblèrent lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur le tissu du pyjama de sa sœur, elles tremblèrent quand elles firent sauter hors de leur boutonnière tous les petits verrous de plastiques qui maintenaient closes les portes qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir, elles tremblèrent encore lorsqu'elles écartèrent les pans du vêtement de soie qui recouvrait les formes qui excitaient sa convoitise, elles tremblaient toujours lorsqu'elle se posèrent délicatement sur la chair qu'elles avaient mise à nue. Là encore, un frisson parcourût l'échine de la chimiste, mais il n'y avait plus la moindre peur pour venir se mêler à son plaisir, sa victime demeurerait inconsciente durant toute la durée de son forfait, elle le savait.

Retirant ses propres vêtements, Shiho s'allongea doucement sur le corps d'Akemi, pressant sa poitrine contre la sienne et laissant petit à petit la chaleur de ce corps merveilleux s'immiscer doucement dans le sien. Se laissant bercer par le mouvement merveilleusement régulier qui agitait la surface qui s'interposait entre elle et celle, nettement moins confortable, du lit, la scientifique se laissa gagner par une douce torpeur. A cet instant, le plaisir laissa la place à la béatitude, ce n'était plus un désir égoïste que la chimiste sentait croître dans son âme mais un bonheur, un bonheur qui n'était pas souillé par la moindre trace de convoitise ou de culpabilité. Peut-être que le sentiment qui avait été à l'origine de ses actes était-il finalement beaucoup plus innocent qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé ? Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que du besoin quasi instinctif que tout être humain éprouvait au fond de lui ? Le même besoin qui poussait le nouveau né à se blottir contre le corps de sa mère, le même besoin qui poussait les animaux à se serrer les uns contres les autres pour se réchauffer mutuellement, le même besoin qui poussait une petite fille à se réfugier dans les bras de sa grande sœur lorsqu'elle s'éveillait d'un cauchemar. Besoin d'affection, besoin de chaleur, besoin de tendresse, besoin d'être rassuré, besoin de ne plus se sentir seule.

Ouvrant les yeux, Shiho se mit à sourire tendrement à sa sœur, sa chère grande sœur dont elle sentait la douce présence de la manière la plus intime possible. La manière la plus intime possible… Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de renforcer encore plus cette intimité ? Petit à petit, le bonheur rendit sa place au désir, et, au sein de son paradis, la chimiste ressentit la cruelle morsure de la tentation. La tentation de goûter au fruit défendu.

Se penchant un peu plus sur le visage de la jeune femme, la scientifique frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle régulier qui s'échappait des lèvres de sa sœur caresser délicatement les siennes. Quelques centimètres, c'était toute l'étendue de la distance entre leurs deux visages, une distance que Shiho réduisit à néant en un court instant, en déposant un baiser sur la bouche d'Akemi, une distance qu'elle n'avait brisé qu'un court instant seulement, car ce baiser là était resté chaste.

Mais la distance qui séparait leurs deux visages lorsque la chimiste releva légèrement le sien de celui de sa soeur était à présent plus réduite que celle qu'elle n'avait pas hésité bien longtemps à franchir. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, Shiho savoura la douceur dont elles étaient encore imprégnées, une douceur qu'elle voulait sentir de nouveau. Le petit appendice humide se détacha des lèvres qu'il avait franchi pour aller caresser les contours de celles qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir.

Deux gémissements s'élevèrent en concert dans le silence de la chambre, celui que poussa Akemi dans son sommeil lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on introduisait quelque chose dans sa bouche, celui que poussa Shiho lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de sa sœur repousser par réflexe le petit corps étranger qui était en train de l'effleurer. Mais loin de faire reculer celle qui essayait de s'immiscer en elle, les tentatives d'Akemi de protéger son intimité renforcèrent les ardeurs de la chimiste.

La lutte entre les deux corps humides enroulés l'un autour de l'autre se poursuivit pendant plusieurs secondes de pur délice, en tout cas pour celle qui était encore consciente. Celle qui était encore emprisonné dans son sommeil artificiel remua légèrement, comme pour signaler à sa tortionnaire le manque d'oxygène que son supplice faisait subir à sa victime. Et même si Shiho obtempéra immédiatement à la requête inconsciente d'Akemi en lui permettant de respirer de nouveau, la supplication silencieuse de sa sœur lui apparaissait à présent comme une invitation à aller plus loin, encore plus loin, toujours plus loin, jusqu'au point où elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Sentir les courbes de ce corps si chaud, si désirable, se mouvoir contre le sien, cela avait été le plus délicieux des plaisirs que le sens du toucher lui avait jamais accordé dans sa vie, et la chimiste n'avait jamais autant pris conscience qu'en cet instant du fait, pourtant évident, que le monde des sensations tactiles ne se limitait pas aux frontières formées par les contours de ses mains.

Collant de nouveau ses lèvres à celles de sa sœur, la chimiste reprit son exploration, esquivant doucement la langue qui essayait de la repousser une seconde fois. Cette fois, c'était la surface du palais de sa sœur qu'elle voulait effleurer, une surface plus rugueuse que celle de sa langue certes, mais qui n'en était pas moins intéressante pour autant.

Les baisers que les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent s'accumulèrent l'un après l'autre, de plus en plus long , de plus en plus savoureux pour celle qui les initiait. Reprenant péniblement son souffle après s'être finalement accordé un moment de répit, la chimiste sentît sa frustration grandir jusqu'à en devenir insupportable. Sa frustration face à ses propres désirs qu'elle n'arrivait pas à restreindre. Ses désirs qui au lieu de décroître a fur et à mesure qu'elle les réalisait ne faisait au contraire que s'intensifier de secondes au secondes.

Posant ses mains sur les seins d'Akemi, Shiho commença par les caresser avant de les remuer entre ses doigts pour en apprécier la douce fermeté comme la merveilleuse élasticité. Lorsqu'elle avait déshabillé sa sœur, elle n'avait fait que les effleurer timidement, de la même manière qu'un aveugle aurait caressé avec respect les contours d'une sculpture, à présent, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de retenue dans ses gestes, seulement de l'avidité. Mais ce n'était pas une poupée de chiffons que ses doigts manipulaient. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres d'Akemi tandis qu'elle remua légèrement le bras replié sur l'oreiller où aurait du reposer la tête de sa sœur.

Shiho s'interrompît, hésitant à retirer ses mains de la douce masse de chair qu'elle était en train de pétrir. Ce n'était pas la peur qui l'avait poussé à s'interrompre, sa victime ne pourrait pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures, c'était la honte qui l'avait figée, la honte et le dégoût. La honte qu'elle ressentait tandis qu'elle prenait conscience du fait que ce n'était pas un objet de plaisir qu'elle était en train de caresser mais le corps de sa grande sœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à dissocier ce corps si désirable de l'âme si douce qui l'habitait ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le désir se mêle à l'affection et l'affection au désir ? Elle ne pouvait pas réduire sa sœur à un objet, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait restreindre son amour dans les bornes que la morale lui avait prescrite.

Comme tout aurait été plus simple autrement… Elle aurait pu se dire que son corps désirait celui de sa sœur tandis que son âme ne désirait que l'amour et la tendresse qui irradiait de celle de sa sœur. Mais la réalité était toujours plus complexe que les catégories dans lesquelles on essayait de la faire rentrer de force. Les plaisirs que ressentait son corps, son âme les ressentait aussi. Le besoin d'affection n'était pas un désir purement spirituel et désincarné, pas plus que le désir sexuel ne pouvait se satisfaire d'objets dénués de conscience comme le faisait l'appétit auquel il semblait pourtant ressembler au premier abord.

Appuyant sa tête sur l'un des seins de sa sœur, Shiho frotta doucement sa joue contre sa surface. Cette sensation voluptueuse qui l'enveloppait à l'instant présent. La douce chaleur qu'une petite fille ressentait dans sa poitrine chaque fois que sa grande sœur la serrait dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre, de la plus simple des façons, qu'elle serait toujours là pour l'attendre, lui faire comprendre que ni la largeur d'un océan ni la longueur des mois ni aucune des autres barrières que l'organisation pouvait dresser entre elles ne serrait suffisante pour faire disparaître son affection. Pourquoi ces deux sensations qui auraient du être aux antipodes l'une de l'autre s'associaient-elles de la plus naturelle des façons dans son esprit ? Pourquoi la chaleur du désir qu'elle ressentait pour sa sœur ne se différenciait-elle pas de la chaleur de l'amour qu'elle avait toujours ressenti pour elle ?

S'écartant légèrement de sa sœur, la chimiste posa de nouveau les mains sur sa poitrine avant de les faire glisser doucement le long de son ventre. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la ligne de démarcation entre le contact tiède de la peau de sa sœur et celui soyeux du tissu de son pyjama, Shiho fit passer ses doigts sous cette ligne de démarcation, qu'elle réduisit progressivement. En l'espace de quelques secondes, cette frontière passa du bas ventre d'Akemi à ses genoux, puis à ses pieds, jusqu'à disparaître totalement au moment où la chimiste fit tomber négligemment sur le sol de la chambre le vêtement dont elle avait dépouillé sa sœur.

Promenant sa joue contre la plante des pieds de sa sœur, la scientifique ressentit le besoin de déposer un baiser sur cette nouvelle surface dont la douceur la faisait frissonner. Succombant à la tentation, Shiho décida tout naturellement d'aller plus loin. Elle se rappelait de ce supplice qui consistait à faire lécher les pieds d'un condamné par deux chèvres, elle ressentait l'envie de le faire subir à sa sœur, mais en le modifiant légèrement. Passant sa langue sur les multiples replis du petit monticule de chair qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses mains, Shiho ressentit autant d'excitation que d'amusement lorsque sa sœur commença à se tortiller pour mettre ses pieds hors de portée de sa tortionnaire.

C'était le même amusement innocent qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle était encore une petite fille qui s'était glissé sous la couette de sa grande sœur pour la chatouiller, restant sourde aux supplications de sa victime qui demandait grâce entre deux éclats de rire. Le même amusement innocent sauf qu'à présent s'y mêlait un plaisir que seul une adulte pouvait ressentir. Pas seulement la volupté de découvrir un nouveau recoin du corps de sa sœur, mais aussi celle de susciter une sensation de plaisir chez sa partenaire. Oui, elle ne voulait pas seulement jouir de sa sœur, elle voulait s'amuser avec elle, le plaisir qu'elle ressentait lui apparaissait encore plus intense quand il était partagé, même en partie seulement, par celle qui en était à l'origine.

Se demandant de quelle autre manière, elle pourrait poursuivre ce petit jeu, Shiho eût un sourire aussi cruel qu'affectueux lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage souriant de sa grande sœur endormie…et l'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête. S'emparant de son propre oreiller, la chimiste parvint à en extraire une plume qu'elle fit glisser doucement le long du corps de sa sœur. Le sourire attendri de la scientifique s'élargissait chaque fois qu'une zone du corps d'Akemi lui apparaissait plus sensible qu'une autre. La culpabilité et le dégoût étaient loin derrière à présent, seul subsistaient l'amusement et la tendresse dans l'esprit de Shiho.

Plusieurs instruments de torture passèrent entre les mains de la scientifique. Un pinceau, infiniment plus efficace qu'une plume pour tourmenter sa sœur. Le verre d'eau de la table de chevet, faire tomber des gouttes d'eau froides, une par une, sur le corps d'Akemi était encore mieux que se contenter de le chatouiller, cela ne la faisait pas simplement se tortiller, cela la faisait tressaillir, ce qui était beaucoup plus amusant. Le supplice du verre d'eau en entraîna naturellement un autre, la chimiste commençait à avoir soif, et lécher les gouttelettes éparpillées par ses soins sur sa sœur était beaucoup plus tentant que de boire directement au verre. Quelques instant plus tard, ce n'était plus pour y dénicher des gouttes d'eau que la scientifique passait sa langue sur la peau de son sujet d'expérience. A quoi bon avoir recours à des accessoires ? Elle avait trouvé l'instrument de torture le plus efficace pour tourmenter la victime et le plus amusant à utiliser pour la tortionnaire.

Le supplice se poursuivit de longues minutes avant qu'il s'avère ne plus être un exutoire suffisant pour le désir de la chimiste. Le nez plongé dans la poitrine de sa sœur, Shiho respira doucement l'odeur de sa victime. Une odeur enivrante qui n'était plus dissimulé par celle d'un parfum ou du savon, l'odeur de sa grande sœur, un doux parfum qui renforçait ses ardeurs.

S'emparant des mains d'Akemi, Shiho les posa doucement sur sa propre poitrine qu'elle entreprit de masser de la plus délicate des façons. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de la scientifique sans qu'elle fasse le moindre effort pour le retenir. Comme elle aurait voulu en cet instant que sa sœur soit parfaitement éveillée, et que ce soit sa tendresse et non sa docilité qui soit exprimé par ses caresses. Mais c'était la frontière qu'elle ne pouvait pas franchir, qu'elle ne devait surtout pas franchir.

Relâchant les poignets de sa prisonnière, la chimiste baissa les yeux vers celle qui était complètement à sa merci. Son désir avait atteint son paroxysme au point d'en être presque douloureux, elle devait le relâcher totalement, définitivement, le satisfaire complètement jusqu'à le faire disparaître.

Après avoir fait basculer sa sœur sur le côté, la scientifique s'allongea à ses côtés. Pressant son corps en sueur contre celui de la jeune femme inconsciente, Shiho fit glisser l'une de ses mains le long de son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignit cette partie d'elle-même où son désir avait fini par se concentrer. La chimiste ferma les yeux en s'imaginant que c'était les doigts de sa sœur et non les siens qui se livrait à une exploration de son anatomie. Un gémissement de plaisir s'éleva dans la chambre avant d'être avalé par le silence.

Le désir qui l'avait possédé et qu'elle avait sciemment mené jusqu'à son terme s'était finalement éteint, pour faire place à un autre, tout aussi intense mais infiniment moins plaisant, celui de fondre en larmes. A présent que le feu qui les avait consumé s'était éteint, le dégoût et la culpabilité se mirent à renaître de leurs cendres, et l'amertume dévora les derniers lambeaux de joie qui subsistait dans la conscience de la chimiste. Elle avait goûté au fruit défendu malgré tous les avertissements, maintenant c'était le moment d'en payer les conséquences : être chassé définitivement du paradis que constituait la présence de sa grande sœur. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait recevoir l'affection d'Akemi en toute innocence, elle ressentirait la cruelle morsure du désir et des souvenirs honteux qui y étaient associés chaque fois que sa grande sœur la serrerait dans ses bras ou lui témoignerait son affection en toute candeur. Oui, l'âge de l'innocence venait de prendre fin, et malgré tout ses efforts elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant c'était faire disparaître les traces de son forfait pour maintenir sa victime dans l'ignorance de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Etendant la couette du lit sur le sol de la chambre, Shiho y déposa doucement sa grande sœur endormie avant de s'emparer les draps que son désir avait rendus humide.

Après avoir fait disparaître les preuves de ses turpitudes au fond de la machine à laver, la chimiste se précipita dans la salle de bain où elle nettoya son corps souillé à grands renforts d'eau et de savon. Revenant dans la chambre, la scientifique enfila calmement les vêtements qu'elle avait retiré pour donner libre cours à ses pulsions. Lorsqu'elle eût glissé le dernier bouton de sa veste de pyjama à l'intérieur de sa boutonnière, Shiho baissa les yeux vers le corps de sa sœur qu'elle devait également rhabiller. La nausée qu'elle ressentait se comprima en une boule compacte au fond de son estomac dès l'instant où elle se rendit compte que les courbes voluptueuses de la forme étendue sur la couette continuaient de susciter sa concupiscence. Fermant les yeux pour se soustraire à toute tentation, la chimiste recouvrit Akemi des vêtements dont elle l'avait dépossédée sans la moindre pudeur, réprimant l'envie de caresser de nouveau les formes de la jeune femme qui était entre ses bras.

Après avoir calmement attendu que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal, la scientifique ouvrit le placard de la pièce pour s'emparer d'une paire de draps identiques à ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur de la machine à laver de l'appartement.

Une fois que le lit eût de nouveau l'apparence qu'il avait eue avant qu'elle ne s'y glisse avec Akemi, Shiho y déposa sa grande sœur qu'elle se mit à border d'une main tremblante.

Se glissant sous les draps aux côtés de celle qui était allongé de nouveau, la chimiste ne résista plus à la tentation et enfonça son visage dans la poitrine de sa sœur pour y sangloter. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'Akemi sorte de son sommeil pour la consoler, mais c'était impossible et elle le savait.

Plusieurs années auparavant, au cours d'une de leurs retrouvailles temporaires, Akemi lui avait offert une poupée de chiffon à son effigie pour qu'elle n'oublie pas que sa grande sœur veillait toujours sur elle. Shiho se rappelait avoir plusieurs fois serré cette poupée contre son cœur en sanglotant, cette poupée inerte qui ne pouvait pas remplacer la sœur à laquelle elle ressemblait. Pour assouvir ses désirs, elle avait transformé sa sœur en une poupée qu'elle pourrait soumettre à ses caprices, et elle le savait mieux que personne, on pouvait s'amuser avec une poupée, mais on ne pouvait jamais être consolé par une poupée.

Voilà comment s'acheva la cinquième nuit que Shiho passa chez sa sœur. Dans les larmes et le désespoir.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin du sommeil où elle avait été emprisonnée par la chimiste, Akemi étouffa un bâillement avant de glisser sa main dans les cheveux de sa petite sœur d'un air attendrie.

« Il est l'heure de se lever, petite paresseuse. Mais je suppose que tu ne consentiras à quitter ce lit que lorsque ta grande sœur t'aura donné un petit câlin, n'est ce pas? Comme chaque matin. »

Depuis le début de leur cohabitation, se moquer gentiment de la paresse inhabituelle dont faisait preuve sa sœur le matin était devenu le petit plaisir coupable d'Akemi. Voir cette jeune femme d'un sérieux glacial retrouver l'expression renfrognée d'une petite fille lui permettait de commencer la journée dans la joie. La joie de voir que sa petite sœur était toujours là, qu'elle existait en dehors des photographies qui avaient figé pour l'éternité quelques instants d'un passé aussi doux qu'amer. Des photographies qu'Akemi avait conservées précieusement toutes ses années, résistant à la tentation de les brûler comme elle l'avait fait avec les poupées que lui avaient offert ses parents.

Mais si c'était bien le regard d'une petite fille qui se dissimulait derrière les paupières closes de Shiho avant qu'elle ne les ouvre, ce n'était pas celui de la fillette qui figurait sur ces photographies. Non, c'était celui de cette petite fille qu'Akemi n'était autorisé à voir que quelques semaines par an, cette petite fille qui refermait ses bras autour de sa taille d'un air désespéré au moment où on allait les séparer de nouveau, cette petite fille qui vivait ses moments de joie éphémères dans la terreur constante que ce soit les derniers qu'elle serait autorisé à vivre.

Lorsqu'elle leva timidement les yeux vers sa grande sœur, et qu'elle croisa son regard, Shiho sentit son cœur se resserrer un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Cette tristesse et cette impuissance qu'elle déchiffrait sur le visage de sa victime, elle ne pouvait pas faire face à ça, pas maintenant.

Akemi tressaillit légèrement en voyant sa sœur enfouir sa tête dans sa poitrine avant d'éclater en sanglot. La chimiste aurait voulu supplier sa grande sœur de lui pardonner, lui dire que son existence ne lui avait jamais apporté et ne lui apporterait jamais rien d'autre que des souffrances et qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas jamais être venue au monde, lui dire qu'elle ne méritait pas une petite sœur aussi méprisable, lui annoncer qu'il valait mieux qu'elle quitte cet appartement dès maintenant pour ne plus jamais y revenir…

« S'il te plaît, ne dis rien, ne me demandes rien… »

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à articuler d'une voix éteinte, et elle reçût en échange le silence qu'elle désirait. Le silence et la plus douce des étreintes, si sa sœur avait eu une poupée de porcelaine ébréchée entre les bras, elle ne l'aurait pas serré contre elle avec plus de délicatesse. Shiho commença à suffoquer tandis qu'elle se sentait submerger par un flot de sensations et de désirs contradictoires. La chaleur du corps d'Akemi, les courbes voluptueuses qu'elle sentait à travers le tissu de son pyjama, la tendresse exprimée par les doigts qui glissaient le long de ses cheveux, le contact soyeux de la longue chevelure qui caressait sa joue, la joie de sentir l'affection et la sollicitude de sa grande sœur, le plaisir secret d'être entre les bras de celle dont elle voulait faire son amante… Tout cela s'entremêlait pour former un univers de purs délices où les sentiments les plus purs cohabitaient de manière harmonieuse avec les désirs les plus honteux. Mais est ce qu'il y avait vraiment une différence entre eux de toute manière ?

Pourquoi accuser ses désirs d'adultes de salir les sentiments de la petite fille qu'elle avait été ? Au fond, elle était restée cette petite fille égoïste qui voulait sa grande sœur pour elle toute seule. Une sale gamine qui après avoir abusé de sa victime poussait le cynisme jusqu'à aller se faire consoler par cette même personne dont elle avait violé l'intimité quelques heures plus tôt.

Lorsque Shiho commença à se dégager de son étreinte, Akemi ne fit aucun effort pour la prolonger. Posant ses pieds sur le sol de la chambre, la chimiste demeura silencieuse plusieurs minutes avant de tourner un visage apathique vers celle qui la contemplait d'un air attristé en se retenant de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

« je t'ai salie, grande sœur… »

Après quelques instants de stupéfaction, Akemi baissa les yeux vers sa veste de pyjama. La compréhension du sens des paroles énigmatiques de sa petite soeur lui arracha un sourire amusé.

« Ce n'est pas grave, va. Mais la prochaine fois que tu auras besoin d'un mouchoir, demandes-le moi au lieu d'utiliser mes vêtements… »

La remarque plus attendrie que sarcastique de la jeune femme ne fût pas suffisante pour rendre son sourire à la chimiste.

----:----


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

----:----

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines… Deux semaines qu'elles avaient passé ensemble sous le même toit, deux semaines où Akemi avait contemplé sa sœur en train de dépérir un peu plus chaque jour. Plus le temps passait et plus sa promesse apparaissait comme un fardeau à la plus âgées des deux jeunes femmes. Elle voulait briser cette maudite barrière du silence une bonne fois pour toutes, connaître le problème de sa sœur au lieu de se contenter d'en contempler les symptômes jour après jour. Les choses étaient allées trop loin pour qu'elle puisse continuer de faire semblant plus longtemps. Faire semblant de ne pas remarquer le teint aussi pâle qu'un linceul de la chimiste, faire semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'elle restait debout de moins en moins longtemps, préférant passer ses journées assise ou allongée quand elle était dans l'appartement, faire semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre lueur de joie pour briller dans les yeux de sa sœur, des yeux où ne se reflétait plus rien, si ce n'est peut-être la mélancolie, des yeux encadrés par des cernes démesurées, comme si leur propriétaire n'avait pas dormi depuis des lustres.

Akemi avait tenté de parler de manière détournée avec sa sœur du manque de sommeil et d'appétit dont elle semblait souffrir ces derniers jours, elle n'y avait récolté que des gestes las et des réponses évasives, et si d'aventure la jeune femme se permettait d'insister, elle se voyait gratifié d'un regard noir et de quelques paroles lourdes de reproches faisant allusion à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.

Aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait paraître, même lorsqu'il y avait encore un océan pour s'interposer entre elles, Akemi s'était senti plus proche de sa soeur qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment, alors qu'elles vivaient enfin ensemble après toutes ces années de séparation.

Shiho ne ressemblait plus en rien à la petite fille qu'elle avait été, à présent elle apparaissait plutôt comme un être vivant dans un monde différent du sien, un être dans le regard duquel Akemi déchiffrait de l'envie, du mépris ou de la tristesse mais plus la moindre trace d'affection.

Quelquefois, cette façade effrayante se fissurait, et la petite fille qui se dissimulait encore derrière se précipitait sur sa sœur pour l'enlacer et être enlacée à son tour. Sans la moindre raison et sans un mot d'explication. Mais plus le temps passait et plus ce genre de moment devenaient rares, au point qu'Akemi sentait une peur insidieuse la dévorer un peu plus chaque jour. La peur que cette petite fille finisse par mourir et ne laisser derrière elle que cette coquille vide qui ressemblait plus à un cadavre ambulant qu'à un être humain. Shiho ne se rendait plus à son travail, préférant mener ses recherches à domicile et envoyer ses rapports ou ses directives à ses assistants, pourtant Akemi aurait préféré que sa sœur passe ses journées dans son laboratoire et ne rentre chez elle que le soir. L'absence de sa petite sœur aurait été plus supportable si elle avait été de nouveau physique, au lieu de se manifester sous la forme de cet état intermédiaire où elle était auprès d'elle tout en semblant être ailleurs.

Dans les moments où elle contemplait discrètement la chimiste installée devant son ordinateur, la jeune femme en venait à se demander si l'appareil était un outil de travail entre les mains de sa sœur ou une extension de son corps. Parfois, on aurait même pu se demander si ce n'était pas plutôt Shiho qui était une extension de cette machine froide et impersonnelle avec laquelle elle ne semblait faire plus qu'un dès qu'elle se lançait dans ses recherches.

La scientifique avait déjà établie une barrière infranchissable entre sa soeur et les éléments de sa vie privée dont elle voulait la maintenir à l'écart, mais cette barrière semblait inexistante par rapport à celle qu'elle avait implicitement établi entre sa seule famille et l'objet de ses recherches.

Un après-midi, Akemi avait apporté une tasse de café à la scientifique qui semblait sur le point de s'affaler sur le clavier dont elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner, grand mal lui en avait pris. La jeune fille taciturne, l'esprit écartelé entre la fatigue et les difficultés de ses recherches, avait sursauté lorsqu'elle avait senti une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle n'aurait pas mis moins d'empressement à interposer son corps entre sa sœur et l'écran de son ordinateur si ce dernier avait affiché des pages de son journal intime plutôt qu'une suite d'équations dénuées de sens pour la plupart des gens. Et même si elle avait remercié Akemi, le ton de sa voix contenait plus de reproches que de gratitude lorsqu'elle avait accepté la tasse qui lui était tendu.

Après cet accident, la jeune femme s'était forcée à demeurer à quelques mètres de sa sœur chaque fois qu'elle était devant son ordinateur.

Une autre fois, après plusieurs heures passées dans un silence qui n'était troublé que par le bruit des touches du clavier parcouru par les doigts de la scientifique, Akemi avait pris le risque de lui demander de lui parler de ses recherches. Elle s'était vue répliqué d'une voix glaciale qu'elle ne serait jamais assez intelligente pour les comprendre, même partiellement.

Ce genre de paroles comme le ton méprisant avec lequel on les avait prononcé auraient provoqué la fureur de la plupart des gens, mais Akemi se contenta de baisser les yeux lorsqu'elle les entendit. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la signification des mots de sa sœur.

Plusieurs années auparavant, un groupe de personne était venu leur rendre visite dans l'orphelinat où Shiho avait fait ses premiers pas sous le regard attendri de sa sœur. Ils avaient passé une après-midi entière à s'amuser avec les deux orphelines, du moins c'était ce que qu'elles avaient cru à l'époque, sans savoir que ces quelques heures à jouer en toute insouciance allaient briser leur vie. La briser en deux époques distinctes, celle où elles avaient été encore ensemble, et celle de leur longue séparation, une séparation qui se prolongeait encore aujourd'hui même.

Ce qu'elles avaient pris pour des jeux n'avait été qu'une série de tests, des tests destinés à évaluer leur intelligence respective. Quelques jours plus tard, on leur avait annoncé le verdict : Akemi était une enfant normal, Shiho était une enfant surdouée qui avait hérité de l'intelligence hors du commun des deux scientifiques qui leur avaient donné le jour.

Un prodige, c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient appelé sa sœur. Shiho lui avait demandé en toute candeur ce que ce mot nouveau signifiait, et Akemi lui avait répondu en toute innocence que cela signifiait juste qu'elle était différente des autres enfants. C'était comme ça qu'elle comprenait le mot à l'époque, mais leurs tuteurs s'étaient empressés de compléter cette définition. Shiho n'était pas seulement différente des autres enfants, elle était différente de sa grande sœur…au point qu'elles ne pourraient désormais plus vivre côte à côte. Au cours de la dernière nuit qu'elles furent autorisées à passer ensemble, une petite fille terrifiée avait demandé à sa grande sœur si elle n'était pas un monstre et que c'était pour cette raison qu'on voulait les séparer, pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse souffrir sa sœur. Akemi se souvenait avoir serré cette fillette dans ses bras de toutes ses forces en lui murmurant qu'elle n'était pas un monstre mais sa petite sœur. Elle se rappelait aussi avoir ajouté que même si sa sœur était un monstre, elle ne cesserait pas de l'aimer pour autant…

Lors de leur première journée ensemble après plusieurs mois de séparation, Shiho s'était excusé auprès de sa sœur d'être trop intelligente, et malgré toutes les tentatives d'Akemi pour la convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce qu'elle était, la fillette avait sangloté en murmurant qu'elle aurait tant voulu être la plus stupide de toutes les idiotes si cela avait pu lui permettre de garder sa grande sœur.

Même après plusieurs années, la culpabilité avait continué de ronger les deux sœurs, aussi bien celle qui se sentait coupable de ne pas être une idiote que celle qui se sentait coupable d'en être une aux yeux de l'organisation qui avait pris en charge leur destinée.

Akemi avait même été jusqu'à demander un jour à sa sœur si elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été assez intelligente pour avoir le droit de rester auprès d'elle. L'adolescente à qui s'était adressé cette question avait gardé le silence, un silence lourd de significations et de reproches implicites, un silence identique à celui qui régnait la plupart du temps dans l'appartement partagés par les deux sœurs.

Tout en contemplant d'un air attristé celle qui lui tournait le dos pour faire face à son ordinateur, Akemi avait longuement réfléchi au comportement de sa sœur et aux sentiments qu'il exprimait. Comment interpréter la froideur de la chimiste ? Est-ce que sa sœur la haïssait pour toutes ses années de séparation qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher et qu'elle était incapable de combler malgré tous ses efforts ? Est-ce qu'elle faisait consciemment ressembler leur vie commune à une cohabitation forcé pour faire payer à sa sœur la chance d'avoir eu une vie normale, contrairement à elle ?Pour lui montrer qu'il ne servait à rien de rattraper le temps perdu ? Que c'était avant, plusieurs années avant, qu'elle avait eu besoin de sa présence ? Akemi l'aurait volontiers cru, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette nuit. Cette nuit où sa petite sœur s'était précipitée chez elle quand elle avait eu besoin d'aide.

Et c'était devenu une évidence aux yeux de la jeune femme, sa sœur avait toujours besoin de son aide. Cette attitude froide et méprisante n'était pas seulement une façade dressée par sa sœur pour dissimuler les problèmes auquel elle ne pouvait pas faire face toute seule, c'était avant tout un appel au secours désespéré. Un appel au secours auquel Akemi finit par répondre, en se levant du canapé de l'appartement pour franchir les quelques mètres qui la séparait du maudit cyclope métallique dont l'œil unique maintenait continuellement sa petite sœur sous son emprise. Refermant ses bras autour de la scientifique, la jeune femme renforça son étreinte lorsque celle qui en était prisonnière essaya de s'en dégager après un court instant de stupéfaction.

« Qu'est ce que qui te prends, Akemi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Parce que c'est la seule chose que tu m'as jamais autorisé à faire depuis que tu es ici. Qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre pour t'aider si tu refuses de me confier ce qui ne va pas et que tu m'interdis de te poser la moindre question à ce sujet ? »

Akemi avait répondu à la question de la chimiste excédée en murmurant ces quelques mots d'une voix où ne vivraient pas le moindre reproche, seulement de la tristesse, ce qui accentua le malaise de celle à qui ils étaient adressé. Elle aurait pu faire face à la colère de sa sœur, elle aurait même souhaité y faire face. De cette manière, elle aurait pu rappeler à Akemi que c'était elle qui l'avait invité à vivre chez elle et que si la situation ne la satisfaisait pas, elle pouvait y mettre fin quand elle le voulait. Avec un peu de chance, sa sœur poussée à bout l'aurait pris au mot et la chimiste aurait pu quitter cet appartement sans l'ombre d'un regret... Au moins en apparence. Elle avait tout fait pour que les choses se terminent ainsi, elle avait consciemment rendu leur cohabitation la plus insupportable possible pour cela. D'ailleurs, avec le recul, elle n'avait même pas eue à fournir le moindre effort pour que sa présence apporte plus de frustration et de tristesse que de réconfort à sa sœur, elle l'avait fait naturellement

Le silence retomba sur les deux sœurs, un silence qui n'était plus interrompu que par le son de l'averse qui avait commencé à inonder les rues de la ville. Contemplant d'un air mélancolique les gouttelettes qui s'écrasaient sur les fenêtres de l'appartement, la chimiste poussa un soupir en songeant à quel point elle aurait préféré être à l'extérieur plutôt qu'à l'intérieur du domicile de sa soeur. Bientôt, très bientôt, elle aurait sans doute des larmes à verser et pas une seule goutte de pluie pour les dissimuler.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te dise ce qui ne va pas, Akemi ? »

« Si tu connaît la réponse, pourquoi poses-tu la question, Shiho ? »

Un second soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la scientifique tandis qu'elle écartait doucement les bras que sa sœur avait passé autour de son cou.

« Parce qu'une fois que je t'aurais dit ce que tu tiens tant à entendre, il n'y auras plus moyen de revenir en arrière, grande sœur. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre à me confier tes problèmes pour que je puisse t'aider à les résoudre ? »

« Ce que j'ai à perdre ? Une soeur… Mais puisque de toutes façons, je l'ai déjà perdue, je suppose que je peux tout t'avouer… »

Akemi sentit qu'une sensation désagréable était en train de s'instiller dans sa conscience. Une sensation identique à celle qui l'avait gagné plusieurs années auparavant, lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait être séparé de sa sœur du jour au lendemain, et qu'elle avait contemplé d'un air incrédule celui qui lui avait annoncé cette nouvelle avec autant de détachement que s'il parlait du climat que la météo avait annoncé pour le lendemain. La sensation que d'ici quelques secondes la réalité qu'elle avait toujours connu allait voler en éclat…

La jeune femme s'attendait à ce que la scientifique lui annonce qu'elle serait prochainement renvoyée de l'autre côté de l'océan pacifique, et que ce qu'elles avaient pris pour la fin de leur séparation n'était qu'un court interlude avant une nouvelle qui allait peut-être se prolonger encore plusieurs années. Aussi fût-elle complètement déstabilisée par les quelques mots murmurés par sa sœur.

« je t'aime, grande sœur… »

Shiho eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-désabusé lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Akemi et constata l'étonnement candide suscité par son aveu.

« Tu ne comprends pas, hein ? »

« Shiho, qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ? Que tu continue d'aimer ta grande sœur indigne, même si elle n'a pas été là quand tu avais le plus besoin d'elle, et continues d'être là alors que tu estimes peut-être que tu ne devrais plus avoir besoin d'elle ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, petite sœur, je le savais déjà… »

Le sourire attristé de la scientifique s'effaça devant celui que lui adressait sa sœur d'un air attendrie.

« Non, tu ne comprends vraiment pas. Et quoi de plus normal après tout ? Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre. Il ne fallait pas que tu comprennes. »

Après s'être levé de sa chaise, la chimiste se rapprocha de la jeune femme avant de passer ses bras derrière ses épaules.

« Pardonne-moi, grande sœur. Pardonne-moi de te faire comprendre ce que tu ignorais, ce que tu aurais du continuer d'ignorer… »

Sans laisser à Akemi le temps de donner une signification à ces paroles comme au regard mélancolique qui les avait illustré, Shiho colla brusquement ses lèvres à celles de sa sœur. Ecarquillant les yeux, la jeune femme s'apprêta à reculer par réflexe mais la scientifique l'en empêcha en accentuant la pression que ses bras exerçaient sur son dos.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre tendresse dans ce baiser, seulement de l'avidité. Shiho voulait faire définitivement voler en éclat l'ignorance dans laquelle elle avait maintenu sa sœur depuis trop longtemps, et elle s'y prenait de la plus radicale des façons. Akemi suffoqua, non seulement parce que sa sœur lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle, mais surtout parce qu'elle faisait tout pour l'empêcher de le reprendre.

Oui, ce baiser qu'elle recevait n'était pas le genre de baiser timide qu'un amoureux aurait déposé sur les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait sans oser le lui avouer avec des mots, cela ressemblait plutôt à une tentative de meurtre. Sa sœur essayait de l'étouffer, la langue qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne ne semblait pas avoir d'autre but que de transformer en gémissements inaudibles les appels au secours qu'elle aurait pu pousser, les bras qui étaient refermés autour de son dos n'étaient plus ceux d'une petite fille enlaçant sa grande sœur mais ceux d'un meurtrier essayant de priver sa victime de toutes possibilités de fuite.

Mais ce qui l'effrayait dans ce baiser qui lui était arraché, ce n'était pas tant sa brutalité et son absence de tendresse, c'était avant tout le fait que c'était sa sœur qui était en train de lui arracher.

Si elle avait été entraînée de force dans une ruelle par un pervers qui aurait voulu se servir d'elle pour lui réaliser ses phantasmes, l'expérience aurait été atroce, mais sans doute moins que celle qui lui était infligé en ce moment même par l'être qui avait toujours été le plus proche d'elle, la personne qui avait reçu sa confiance, l'être à qui elle avait donné sa confiance et son affection, cette petite fille si vulnérable qui en l'espace d'un instant s'était mué en un prédateur froid et impitoyable. Shiho n'avait même pas fermé les yeux au cours de ce baiser, au contraire, elle les avait gardé grand ouvert pour mieux savourer le désespoir de sa victime.

La lueur d'amusement qui brilla dans le regard de sa sœur fût sans doute ce qui poussa Akemi à rassembler ses dernières forces pour repousser violemment celle qui la maintenait en son pouvoir. Cet ultime sursaut de révolte fût suffisant pour briser l'étreinte que la chimiste essayait de prolonger.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que chacune des deux sœurs reprenait son souffle sans oser lever les yeux vers l'autre, plusieurs minutes au cours desquelles l'angoisse se mêla à l'incrédulité dans l'esprit des deux jeunes femmes. L'incrédulité devant ce qu'elle avait fait subir à sa soeur pour l'une, l'incrédulité devant ce que sa sœur lui avait fait subir pour l'autre.

« Alors, Akemi, comment te sent-tu après avoir contemplé de près, de très près, le vrai visage de ta petite sœur ? Mais peut-être que tu as déjà commencé à cesser de me considérer comme ta sœur ? Je te comprendrais, tu sais. Moi-même, cela fait des jours, non, des mois, que je ne me considère plus digne d'être ta petite sœur… »

Trouvant enfin le courage de lever les yeux vers celle qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, Akemi manqua de défaillir, autant devant le sourire sarcastique que lui adressait sa sœur que devant le désespoir qui se reflétait dans le regard qui la contemplait.

« A ce que je vois, tu as encore du mal à admettre la triste vérité, hein ? Ce n'est pas grave, va. Tu auras tout le temps de le faire. Je te laisserais tout le temps de le faire puisque je vais quitter cet appartement dès aujourd'hui si tu n'as pas la force de m'en jeter dehors comme je le mérite. Je n'aurais jamais du m'y installer de toutes façon… »

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'amusement dans le sourire de la chimiste, seulement de la tristesse.

« Shiho… »

Celle qui avait entendu son prénom murmuré d'un ton suppliant leva les yeux vers sa victime avant de serrer le poing de rage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le regard qui croisait le sien n'exprimait pas de colère à son égard. Non, la seule chose qui se reflétait dans les yeux encore candides de sa sœur était de l'incompréhension, une volonté désespéré de donner un semblant de sens à ce qui venait de se passer, et même…de la sollicitude ?

« Non, grande sœur, non ! Hait moi, déteste moi de tout ton cœur, tu peux même me renier si tu veux, mais ne va surtout pas te mettre en tête de continuer à m'aimer après ce que je t'ai fait subir. Mon amour est trop différent du tien, je croyais avoir pourtant tout fait pour que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu continues peut-être de m'aimer comme une sœur, Akemi, mais moi, je suis incapable de te rendre cet amour...En tout cas certainement pas de la façon dont tu l'aurais voulu… »

Akemi demeura figé de longues minutes face à sa sœur avant que la vérité terrifiante qu'elle avait tout fait pour refouler ne finisse par devenir claire, trop claire dans sa conscience.

« Alors, c'était ça… ça que tu essayait de me cacher… »

« Ca et bien d'autres choses dont il ne vaux mieux pas que je te parle. »

« Et si je voulais que tu m'en parle, justement ? »

Ce fût au tour de Shiho de dévisager sa sœur comme si elle était devenue folle.

« T'en parler ? Qu'est ce qu'il y aurait à ajouter après ce qui vient de se passer ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire de plus, ou te dire de plus, pour te faire comprendre que ta petite sœur indigne ne t'apportera jamais rien d'autre que des souffrances et qu'il vaut mieux que ce jour soit le dernier que nous passions ensemble ? »

« Si tu m'en avais parlé plus tôt, peut-être que nous aurions pu arranger ça ensemble...D'ailleurs, nous pouvons toujours le faire, tu sait… »

La chimiste écarquilla un peu plus les yeux avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Arranger ça ? Ecoute, Akemi, si je venais de t'avouer que…tu n'auras jamais de neveux ou de nièces étant donné mes...préférences, je pourrais comprendre que nous puissions simplement en discuter. Mais là… Je ne t'ai pas simplement fait comprendre que j'étais amoureuse d'une femme, je t'ai fait comprendre que cette femme c'était toi… »

« Shiho… Nous n'avons même pas encore fêté tes dix-huit ans ensemble. Même si tu crois être une adulte, et que l'organisation t'a forcé à prendre des responsabilités d'adulte, tu restes une adolescente. C'est normal que tu aies…des doutes sur toi-même et ce que tu ressens. C'est normal qu'après la mort de papa et maman, et après toutes ces années de séparations entre nous, toutes ces années à mettre la plus grande distance possible entre toi et les autres, tu refuses d'admettre que tu puisse trouver de l'affection en dehors de celle que je t'offre. Je peux le comprendre, je peux comprendre que tu puisses confondre l'amour que tu éprouves pour ta grande sœur avec…l'amour tout court. »

« Normal ? Tu me dis que c'est…normal que je sois amoureuse de ma sœur ? »

Akemi baissa les yeux en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir trouver les mots qui auraient pu aider sa sœur.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ce que je voulais te faire comprendre, c'est que…étant donné ce que tu as vécue…ce que nous avons vécues, c'est normal que tu sois confuse vis-à-vis de tes sentiments. Mais ce n'est qu'une simple phase de ta vie qui ne durera pas longtemps. Un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te fera comprendre que je ne suis pas la seule personne au monde que tu es autorisé à aimer, et à ce moment là, tu comprendras que je n'ai jamais été rien d'autre qu'une sœur pour toi. »

Shiho garda le silence plusieurs minutes sous le regard angoissé de sa sœur. Mais lorsqu'elle se décida à en sortir, ce fut après avoir secoué la tête d'un air désolé.

« j'aurais aimé te laisser croire ça, Akemi. Te laisser croire que j'ai eu simplement un moment d'égarement qui finira par passer, te dire qu'il vaut mieux que nous arrêtions de nous voir tant que ce moment ne sera pas enfin décidé à passer mais…mais ça ne servira à rien, parce que ce moment d'égarement, même s'il finit par passer, les traces qu'il aura laissé derrière lui, elles ne disparaîtront pas. Si ça peut te consoler, tu avais sans doute raison quand tu me disait que nous aurions pu éviter d'en arriver là si je t'avais parlé plus tôt de ce que je ressentais, mais à présent, à présent, il est trop tard…Beaucoup trop tard…»

« Shiho… »

Indifférente au ton suppliant de la jeune femme, la scientifique laissa son regard errer sur la grisaille de la ville, cette grisaille qui se confondait avec celle du ciel.

« De toutes façons, grande sœur, même sans ça, nous aurions du cesser de nous voir depuis longtemps…Depuis notre première séparation en fait. »

S'affalant de nouveau sur sa chaise, la chimiste tourna vers sa sœur un regard où ne brillait pas la moindre trace d'espoir.

« Mais je suppose que pour que tu t'en rendes compte, il va falloir que je te dise la vérité, tout la vérité, jusqu'au moindre de ses petits détails sordides, n'est ce pas ?»

Akemi se retint d'acquiescer comme de secouer la tête face à la question de sa sœur. Même si elle voulait connaître l'origine comme l'étendue des souffrances de sa sœur pour pouvoir y mettre fin, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance vis-à-vis des sentiments ambigus qu'elle avait suscité sans s'en rendre compte chez celle à qui elle voulait venir en aide. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle se sentait incapable d'assurer son rôle de grande sœur correctement dans cette situation surréaliste. Une grande sœur digne de ce nom aurait sûrement pu aider Shiho, mais elle, avait-elle vraiment la capacité de le faire ?

« Par où ce que je devrais commencer, dis moi ? Par mon travail, je suppose, puisque c'est l'origine de tous mes problèmes…Non, de tous nos problèmes. Et pas seulement les tiens et les miens, grande sœur, mais sûrement aussi ceux de nos parents, les parents que je n'ai jamais connus, contrairement à toi, mais dont je connais par contre très bien les recherche, puisque c'est moi qu'on a chargés de les continuer. »

La chimiste tira légèrement sa chaise en arrière pour rendre visible à son interlocutrice la suite d'équations qui continuait de s'afficher sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Tu voulais savoir quel était l'objet des recherches que l'organisation m'imposait, grande sœur ? Ils m'ont tout simplement demandé de concevoir un poison, un poison qui as déjà fait des dizaines de victimes et en fera encore des centaines, peut-être des milliers d'autres. »

Akemi essaya de donner un sens à la révélation par trop absurde de sa sœur.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Shiho ? L'un des médicaments qu'ils s'apprêtent à commercialiser risque d'avoir des effets secondaires mortels pour des milliers de personnes, et ils te forcent à fermer les yeux ? »

N'ayant jamais rien su de la nature exacte de la société qui les avait pris en charge depuis leur naissance, et dans la mesure où la seule précision que sa sœur avait jamais consenti à lui donner sur ses recherches était qu'elles portaient sur des médicaments, c'était la meilleure explication que la jeune femme avait pu trouver. Une explication qui arracha un sourire amusé à celle qui l'écouta.

« Des médicaments aux effets secondaires imprévus qu'ils voudraient commercialiser malgré tout ? Si seulement il ne s'agissait réellement que de ça. Non, Akemi, je te parle bel et bien d'un poison. Une substance qui n'as pas d'autres fonctions que de faire passer un être humain de vie à trépas, et dans le cas de celui-ci, de manière à ce que le plus compétent et le plus paranoïaque des médecins légiste signe le rapport d'autopsie de sa victime par la constatation d'un décès naturel. Un décès qui doit être imputé à la fatalité et pas à une organisation criminelle. La même organisation criminelle qui est peut-être à l'origine de _l'accident_ de nos parents, et qui a eus la gentillesse de s'occuper de celles qu'elle a rendu orphelines… »

Akemi voulu supplier sa sœur de ne pas ajouter de plaisanterie morbide à une situation qui n'était déjà que trop compliqué, mais ses reproches moururent sur ses lèvres face au regard sérieux, trop sérieux, de la chimiste qui avait définitivement perdu son sourire.

« Le destin est farceur, hein ? Cela ne lui suffisait pas de t'offrir une petite sœur rongée par des désirs incestueux, il fallait aussi qu'elle soit une meurtrière en série. »

« Shiho, arrête. Même si ce que tu me dis est la vérité… »

« Mais c'est la vérité, grande sœur, même si tu aurais sûrement souhaité autant que moi que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Se sentant défaillir chaque fois que sa petite sœur s'amusait à effacer l'un des point de repères de son monde, un monde qui n'était déjà que trop bancal à son goût, Akemi dû poser la main sur une commode pour ne pas chanceler un peu plus.

« Shiho, je veux bien te croire, parce que je sait que tu ne t'amuserais jamais à me faire souffrir inutilement.. »

« C'est peut-être là que tu te trompe, grande sœur, même si cela ne signifie pas pour autant que ce je viens de te dire est faux. »

La jeune femme préféra ne pas relever la remarque de la chimiste.

« Shiho, tu n'es pas une criminelle…Ce poison dont tu me parles, je sais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu le concevoir… »

Pendant un court instant, le visage de la scientifique perdit son expression sarcastique pour redevenir mélancolique.

« C'est vrai… C'était vrai au début en tout cas. J'ai voulu leur démontrer la stérilité des recherches qu'ils m'imposaient en leur expliquant à quel point les effets sur le corps humain du produit conçus par nos parents étaient instables et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de corriger ce défaut. Et le résultat, c'est qu'ils m'ont ordonné d'exploiter cette instabilité pour transformer la création de nos parents en poison. Si j'avais su à l'époque qu'un rapport de quelques dizaines de pages finirait par entraîner à long terme la mort de tant de personnes… »

« Mais ce rapport dont tu me parles, ils lui ont donné le sens qu'ils voulaient en mettant de côté celui que tu y avais mis. Tu ne leur as jamais suggéré directement de concevoir un poison… »

« Oui, mais les nouvelles directives qu'ils m'ont donné, je les ai suivi à la lettre. C'est en toute connaissance de cause que j'ai conçu le poison qu'ils voulaient que je leur donne. Et je n'ai pas arrêté mes recherches lorsqu'elles ne sont plus limitées à des rats de laboratoire. J'ai eu la nausée lorsqu'on m'a amené au domicile de la première victime de mon poison, pour que je certifie sur mon rapport qu'il avait bel et bien fonctionné, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de me rendre compte que j'aurais pu empêcher les choses d'aller jusque là. J'ai songé à tout arrêter plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois j'ai choisi de continuer mes recherches un peu plus, un tout petit peu plus avant de prendre ma décision, jusqu'au point où je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière et qu'elles ont touché à leur fin… »

La chimiste ressentit une saveur amère sur sa langue lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux pour ne plus croiser le regard de sa sœur.

« Exactement comme avec toi, grande sœur. J'aurais pu choisir de ne pas m'installer chez toi, choisir d'attendre qu'il y ait un deuxième lit dans cet appartement, choisir de ne pas te donner cette tasse de tisane ce soir là, choisir de ne pas continuer à t'en donner une tout les soirs…J'aurais pu, et je ne l'ai pas fait…Au lieu de reculer, à chaque fois je suis allé plus loin, toujours plus loin, beaucoup trop loin… »

Un silence plus pesant que jamais absorba les derniers mots de la scientifique, un silence qui perdura jusqu'à ce qu'une voix timide le brise.

« Mai pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu es allé jusque là, Shiho ? Je ne t'accuse pas, je veux juste comprendre. »

« Pourquoi ? Je me suis souvent posé la question moi-même, tu sais. Alors que la réponse était si évidente. Parce que j'avais peur, peur qu'ils me forcent à obéir en te torturant si je ne collaborais pas avec eux. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, je voulais que tu puisses garder la vie normale qu'ils t'ont laissé avoir, contrairement à moi. Je pensais que tu ignorerais tout jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, je pensais que nous pourrions rester sœurs et que je pourrais te regarder devenir heureuse, te marier, avoir des enfants dont je pourrais m'occuper chaque fois que tu voudrais passer quelques moments seule avec ton époux. Je voulais leur racheter ta vie avec celles des personnes qu'ils assassineraient grâce à moi, et c'est ce que j'ai fait… »

Shiho eût un sourire attristé face à l'air horrifié de sa grande sœur.

« Tu te sent coupable, grande sœur ? Tu t'imagines que c'est de ta faute si toutes ces personnes sont mortes ? Que c'est que pour ton petit bonheur égoïste perdure que d'autres personnes vont mourir ? Que si tu n'avais jamais existé, l'organisation n'aurait pas pu me forcer à devenir une meurtrière ? Il ne faut pas, tu sais. N'inverse pas les rôles, va. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes responsabilités, c'était uniquement à mon bonheur que je pensais, pas au tien. Le bonheur d'une petite fille égoïste qui voulait sa grande sœur pour elle toute seule, et qui pour cela, n'a pas hésité à rendre d'autres enfants orphelins, à séparer d'autres sœurs, mais de manière beaucoup plus radicale que l'organisation lorsqu'elle nous a séparés… »

« Arrête… »

La chimiste sentît son cœur se resserrer un peu plus lorsqu'elle entendit la voix suppliante de la jeune femme qui sentait au bord des larmes. Pour autant, elle s'efforça de conserver son sourire amusé.

« Arrête ? Arrêter quoi ? De te dire la vérité que tu désirais tant entendre ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi nous arrêter là alors que je n'en suis même pas encore arrivé au plus intéressant ? Pour l'instant, nous n'avons parlé que de mon travail, passons maintenant à ma vie privée. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, et je ne comptai pas t'en parler de toutes façons, mais figure-toi que j'ai eu une relation avec un garçon, il y a quelques semaines à peine. En fait, elle s'est achevée le jour où je suis venu chez toi. C'était un jour de pluie comme celui là, tu te souviens ? »

Akemi acquiesça sans avoir la force de prononcer un mot.

« Un garçon charmant, tu sait. Nous nous sommes rencontré sur notre lieu de travail. J'étais une scientifique de l'organisation, il était leur meilleur assassin, il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. On ne peut pas dire que notre relation a commencé de manière romantique, elle n'a jamais été bien romantique du reste. C'était le jour de la mort d'une mes victimes. Une victime du poison que j'ai conçu, le poison qu'il lui a fait avaler de force devant moi en lui collant le canon de son revolver sur la tempe. L'organisation tenait à ce que j'assiste aux effets de ma création au lieu de n'en prendre connaissance que par le biais des rapports qu'il me remettait. Je ne sais pas s'ils pensaient réellement que cela m'aiderait dans mes recherches ou si c'était juste pour me montrer le sort qui m'attendrait si je me mettais en tête de mordre la main qui m'avait nourri et avait nourri ma sœur. C'était une expérience passionnante, crois-moi, mais on ne peut pas dire non plus qu'elle a été très agréable, aussi bien pour moi que pour celui que j'ai regardé agoniser… »

Pendant un court instant, la scientifique perdit totalement son sourire narquois tandis qu'elle serrait fermement ses mains l'une dans l'autre pour qu'elles s'arrêtent de trembler, un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu à sa sœur.

« Enfin, je me suis quand même efforcé de faire bonne figure. La sensiblerie n'est pas vraiment encouragée dans l'organisation, tu sais. En règle générale, ceux qui ont la faiblesse de se laisser aller à éprouver des remords ou du dégoût pour leurs actes ne vivent pas très longtemps parmi nous. Le syndicat a toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire disparaître ceux qui leur donnaient l'impression de vouloir, ou même seulement de pouvoir les trahir. »

Faisant effectuer une rotation à sa chaise de manière à tourner le dos à son interlocutrice, la chimiste se pencha sur son bureau avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les bras qu'elle avait repliés sur le rebord du meuble.

« Lorsque mon poison a commencé à faire son effet, mon pauvre cobaye involontaire nous a supplié de le tuer pour abréger ses souffrances et j'ai regardé son visage désespéré d'un air blasé. J'ai eu envie de vomir pourtant je n'ai même pas porté ma main devant ma bouche. Je me suis forcée à ne pas détourner les yeux et à contempler chaque seconde de l'agonie de ma victime. Pas seulement pour ne pas manifester le moindre signe de faiblesse devant le chaperon qu'on m'avait assigné, mais surtout parce que je voulais voir en face les atrocités que j'avais commises, même indirectement. »

Tout en parlant à sa sœur d'une voix monocorde, Shiho pressait de son index les touches de son clavier avec une expression désabusé.

« Mais malgré tout mes efforts, il m'a percé à jour. Il a vu instantanément que je ne ressentais pas de plaisir devant la mort de mes victimes, contrairement à lui, ni même de l'indifférence, contrairement à tous nos autres collègues. Non, ce que je ressentais moi, c'était du dégoût, aussi bien pour moi-même que pour ce que l'organisation avait fait de mes recherches. Il l'a compris tout de suite et au lieu de susciter son mépris, ça a provoqué son amusement…et sa curiosité. Oh oui, il s'est beaucoup intéressé à moi par la suite, il s'est beaucoup amusé avec moi surtout. Essayer de me pousser à faire tomber le masque était devenu son occupation favorite. Chaque fois que je sortais de mon laboratoire c'était pour le rencontrer, lui, il était toujours là à m'attendre, et à chaque fois il me demandait la même chose. Si mes recherches avançaient bien, si j'avais besoin que je lui décrive en détail l'agonie d'une autre personne à qui il avait fait avaler mon poison, si cela m'intéressait de passer au stade supérieure et de tuer quelqu'un de mes propres mains. Il m'a longtemps parlé du plaisir que l'on ressentait à presser la détente d'une arme en regardant droit dans les yeux sa future victime, il m'a dit que c'était un plaisir qu'il voulait goûter avec moi, sans me préciser de quel côté du revolver il voulait me placer… »

La scientifique s'interrompît quelques instant pour écouter le crépitement de la pluie qui s'abattait sur les vitres de l'appartement silencieux.

« Au début, tout ce que sa présence suscitait chez moi c'était de la peur et du dégoût. Une peur que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à lui dissimuler, et un dégoût que je ne lui cachait absolument pas. Mais un jour, un jour je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais inverser les rôles et m'amuser à mon tour avec lui. Le jour où j'ai pris conscience des véritables raisons qui le poussait à me harceler, et du pouvoir que ça me donnait sur lui. Je lui faisais miroiter ce qu'il convoitait tant avoir avant de le mettre au défi de me l'arracher puisque je ne lui donnerais jamais... Bien sûr au début, il a nié qu'il éprouvait la moindre attirance pour moi, il m'avait même souri en me disant de ne pas confondre mes phantasmes avec la réalité. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus c'était difficile pour lui de rester crédible, plus c'était difficile pour lui de se retenir de me prendre au mot. Il aimait les défis, grande sœur, il ne voulait pas assouvir ses phantasmes sur un cadavre, et même s'il savait qu'il pouvait t'utiliser, toi, pour me forcer à lui donner ce qu'il voulait, il a été assez fair play pour ne pas utiliser cette carte. Ca aurait été beaucoup trop facile, et il adorait les difficultés, il voulait que je me donne à lui de ma propre volonté, et le pire…c'est qu'il a fini par parvenir à ses fins. »

Shiho aurait tant voulu que sa sœur la supplie d'interrompre sa confession, mais Akemi demeurait désespérément silencieuse, et pour la chimiste, ce silence était une invitation à aller plus loin dans l'étalage de sa déchéance, toujours plus loin, jusqu'au point où la seule famille qui lui restait se déciderait enfin à la renier définitivement.

« Au début, c'était juste un baiser volé, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à envier à celui que je t'ai arraché d'ailleurs, mais je ne pouvais pas lui laisser le dernier mot, alors je l'ai embrassé à mon tour, en essayant d'aller beaucoup plus loin que lui. Ensuite bien sûr, il a relevé à son tour le défi que je lui avais lancé. L'affrontement s'est poursuivi pendant de longues minutes, de très longues minutes, jusqu'au moment où il m'a proposé de le poursuivre, mais à un autre niveau. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus claire, non ? Ce défi là, j'aurais pu le refuser, j'aurais pu lui tourner le dos, il aurait eu beau faire le fier, ça aurait été lui qui en aurait ressenti le plus de frustration. Mais pourtant…Pourtant j'ai accepté, pas seulement par fierté, mais parce le plaisir que j'ai ressenti lors de notre affrontement, ce n'était pas uniquement celui de le tenir à ma merci pendant quelques instants. Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que j'avais fini par tomber amoureuse de lui ou que j'avais fini par découvrir l'âme d'un tendre romantique derrière sa façade de tueur blasé, ce n'était pas de l'amour, grande sœur, uniquement du plaisir… »

Akemi ne prononça pas un mot, mais le rythme de sa respiration était de plus en plus irrégulier, ce dont sa sœur se rendit très bien compte.

« Est-ce que je dois vraiment pousser le vice jusqu'à te décrire ma première fois ? Ca n'avait rien de romantique tu sait, quoique… Il s'est comporté comme un gentleman, d'une certaine façon. Il m'a demandé plusieurs fois si j'étais sûre de moi, il n'a pas cessé de me rappeler que nous pouvions tout arrêter quand je le voulais, mais je ne crois vraiment pas que c'était par tendresse ou pour respecter mes sentiments qu'il faisait ça. En tout cas, son sourire ne ressemblait pas trop à celui d'un amoureux transi qui aurait eu peur de blesser celle qu'il aimait. Il a été très doux à sa manière, il ne voulait pas que son plaisir prenne fin trop vite. Après tout, mon supplice lui aurait été beaucoup moins agréable si elle avait duré moins longtemps, le supplice qu'il me faisait subir avec mon propre consentement… »

Faisant tournoyer sa chaise une seconde fois, la scientifique fit face au visage horrifié de sa sœur avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu te rends compte à quel point ta petite sœur est quelqu'un de répugnant ? Je m'en suis rendu compte moi-même lorsqu'il a obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait de moi…et que j'aie obtenu tout ce que je voulais de lui. Pourquoi est ce que tu crois que j'ai tant insisté pour prendre une douche lorsque je suis venu chez toi et que tu m'avais étendu sur ton lit ? Je me sentais sale, si sale… »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais venu ce soir là, pour ça que tu avais besoin de mon aide…et que tu ne voulais rien me dire… »

La chimiste détourna son regard de celui désespéré de la jeune femme qui la contemplait d'un air anéantie.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as pitié de moi, il ne faut pas, tu sait. Vraiment pas. C'était mon propre choix de rester avec lui jusqu'au bout cet après-midi là, c'est normal que j'en paye les conséquences. Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu chez toi, pour ça que j'avais besoin de senti ta présence, pour ça que j'avais envie que tu me serres contre toi dans ton lit. Mais si j'avais su quelles seraient les conséquences de ce moment de faiblesse, aussi bien pour toi que pour moi… Parce que c'est à ce moment là que ça a commencé, à ce moment là que tu es devenu plus que ma grande sœur pour moi…Plus qu'une soeur ? Ou peut-être moins qu'une sœur après tout. Parce l'affection que je ressentais pour toi quand j'étais encore une petite fille qui se réfugiait dans tes jupons, je la préfère largement à ce que je ressens pour toi maintenant, et que je n'appellerais pas de l'affection… »

Il n'y avait plus de dégoût à l'égard d'elle-même dans les yeux que Shiho leva vers sa sœur, seulement de la mélancolie et de la nostalgie. La nostalgie d'une enfance qui était bel et bien morte pour l'une des deux sœurs, et était en train d'agoniser lentement pour l'autre.

« Enfin, j'ai beau te dire que ça a commencé à ce moment là, en réalité je ne sais pas à quel moment ça a réellement commencé… Peut-être que ça a toujours été là, tapis au fond de moi, et que je ne m'en suis réellement rendu compte que récemment… Après tout, pendant toutes ces années, toutes ces années que chacune de nous a passé loin de l'autre, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Les souvenirs que j'avais de toi, imaginer ce que tu devenais, c'était la seule chose qui troublait un peu ma solitude, la seule source de joie que j'avais dans ma vie. Même si c'était juste les souvenirs de la joie que j'avais ressenti il y a si longtemps ou la joie que je ressentais enfermant les yeux et en imaginant que nous étions toujours ensemble, ce semblant de bonheur, aussi illusoire soit-il, c'était tout ce que j'avais. »

C'était un sourire identique qui plissa les lèvres des deux sœurs, un sourire aussi compréhensif que désespéré. Chacune d'elles comprenait l'autre parce qu'elle avait vécue la même chose, et surtout parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose qu'elle…ou presque.

« Et même si nous sommes enfin de nouveau ensemble, ce bonheur illusoire, c'est toujours le seul bonheur que tu as, le seul que tu sera jamais autorisé à avoir…C'est ça que tu pense ? »

Shiho soupira devant le regard désabusé de sa sœur, un regard qui commençait à ressembler au sien.

« Je ne devrais sans doute pas te dire ça, grande sœur, mais les quelques jours que j'ai passé avec toi dans cet appartement, même s'ils m'ont apporté autant de souffrances que de joies, je les préférais toujours à un bonheur illusoire. »

Akemi entrouvrit la bouche pour murmurer quelque chose à sa sœur, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se referme, si bien que la chimiste se sentit obligé de meubler elle-même le silence oppressant qui recommençait à les envelopper.

« Enfin, je suppose que maintenant, je dois terminer ma confession, non ? Rassure-toi, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, et quand j'aurais fini de te le raconter, tu n'auras plus aucun regret, plus aucun regret de laisser ta sœur indigne quitter cet appartement pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Lorsque je suis arrivé chez toi, je ne savais pas moi-même ce que j'étais venu y chercher, mais lorsque tu m'as serré doucement dans tes bras, d'abord dans ta salle de bain et ensuite dans ton lit, alors j'ai compris. Compris que tout ce que je voulais, c'était sentir l'affection et la tendresse de quelqu'un, sentir qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un pour aimer sincèrement la personne répugnante que j'étais devenu, même si c'était parce qu'il ignorait pratiquement tout d'elle… »

« Shiho, même si tu m'avais avoué tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur cette nuit là, ça n'aurait rien changé, je me serait comporté avec toi de la même façons. J'aurais même essayé d'en faire plus pour t'aider… »

« Qu'est ce que tu aurais pu m'apporter de plus, grande sœur ? Cette nuit là, tu m'as apporté bien plus que tout ce que j'avais imaginé, même si ce n'est finalement pas grand-chose. Si peu de chose et pourtant, pourtant je n'avais rien besoin de rien d'autre…jusqu'au moment où...j'ai voulu que tu me donne quelque chose de plus, justement. »

Le silence retomba une fois de plus avant de perdurer durant de longues minutes. De longues minutes qui furent plus angoissante que jamais pour les deux sœurs, aussi bien pour celle qui avait peur de connaître dans toute son étendue la signification des mots qu'elle venait d'entendre que pour celle qui hésitait à briser définitivement les dernières illusions de la personne qu'elle avait trahie de toute les façons possible.

« Au début, quand j'étais dans ce lit avec toi, je ressentais juste la même joie que cette petite fille innocente que tu serrait dans tes bras pour la rassurer quand elle sortait d'un cauchemar. Quelque chose de tellement plus agréable que ce que j'ai ressenti avec…lui. C'est sans doute pour ça que je me suis demandé comment les choses se seraient passées…si tu avais été à sa place. Une idée absurde, totalement idiote. Si nous avions continué de vivre chacune de notre côté, j'aurais sans doute fini par l'oublier, mais parvenir à le faire alors que nous partagions le même toit…et surtout le même lit, c'était plus difficile, beaucoup plus difficile. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai accepté de m'installer ici avec toi, précisément parce que je ne voulais pas me débarrasser de ce phantasme absurde. Au contraire, je voulais tout faire pour l'entretenir… »

Shiho leva de nouveau les yeux vers sa sœur pour lui adresser un sourire, le même sourire mature et attristé qu'aurait eu une adulte en train d'expliquer à un enfant que le monde réel n'avait pas la moindre ressemblance avec celui que décrivaient les contes de fées.

« Tout ces criminels qui disent qu'ils ont commis leurs atrocités parce qu'ils étaient sous l'emprise d'une passion incontrôlable, je peux te dire qu'ils mentent, aussi bien aux autres qu'à eux-mêmes. Les passions sont comme les mauvaises habitudes, on peut choisir ou non de les entretenir ou de les laisser décroître jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par mourir. Notre esprit est comme un jardin, grande soeur, mais j'ai choisi de donner de l'engrais aux ronces qui commençaient à se développer dans le mien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils grandissent au point d'étouffer les rares fleurs qui étaient parvenu à pousser dans cette terre aride. »

Glissant son doigt dans l'anse de la tasse de thé qui était à côté de son bras, la chimiste la leva doucement à la hauteur de ses yeux en la faisant osciller.

« Tu te souvient de ces tisanes que je te préparait chaque soir, grande sœur ? »

Akemi acquiesça doucement, elle se souvenait surtout de l'air timide de sa sœur la première fois qu'elle lui avait offert une tisane. Cet air timide qui l'avait ému, cet air timide qui avait progressivement disparu pour laisser la place à l'indifférence. La chimiste continuait de lui préparer une tisane chaque soir, mais elle la lui apportait d'un geste mécanique, comme si elle était devenu complètement indifférente au fait qu'elle la boive ou non.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elles te faisaient dormir si bien ?Au point qu'on aurait pu pratiquement faire tirer un canon dans ta chambre sans que tu te réveille ? »

Un malaise commença à se développer dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, un malaise qu'elle s'efforça de maintenir à la lisière de sa conscience, de peur qu'il ne finisse par se solidifier sous la forme d'une idée claire, trop claire de ce que sa sœur sous-entendait.

« Le somnifère que j'avais conçu rien que pour toi était merveilleusement efficace, tu sait. Tu ne disais rien quand je te caressais les cheveux, tes cheveux si doux. »

La scientifique illustra ses paroles en faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts une mèche de ses propres cheveux.

« Tu n'as rien dit non plus à ta petite sœur capricieuse quand elle a commencé à te déshabiller. Tu ne l'as pas repoussé quand elle s'est doucement allongée sur toi pour se blottir contre ton corps si chaud. Tu n'as pas protesté, ou si peu, quand je me suis mise à caresser ta poitrine de la même manière que l'aurait fait ton amant si tu en avais eu un… »

Tout en parlant, la chimiste avait fait glisser doucement ses mains le long de son corps comme pour en souligner les formes. Un geste qui avait fait frissonner Gin aussi bien que sa sœur, même si c'était pour des raisons totalement différentes.

« Je me suis aussi permis de profiter de ton sommeil pour t'embrasser. Mais est ce que j'ai besoin de préciser que ce n'était pas le baiser timide qu'une petite fille aurait déposé doucement sur ton front en te souhaitant de beaux rêves ? »

La manière dont Shiho passa délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humecter renforça la nausée que ses paroles avaient suscitée chez son interlocutrice horrifiée.

« Mais rassure-toi, je n'ai pas été la seule à m'amuser pendant toutes ces nuits. Je ne me suis pas contenté d'explorer chaque recoin de ton corps jusqu'à le connaître certainement mieux que toi, j'ai aussi bénéficié de tes douces caresses, même si tu as eu beaucoup de mal à te décider à me toucher non plus comme une sœur mais comme une amante. Il fallait pratiquement que je te tienne par la main pour que tu le fasses. »

Dès l'instant où elle compris le sens des mots que sa sœur avait prononcé, avec une expression à mi-chemin de l'extase et de la moquerie, Akemi écarta brusquement d'un air terrifié la main qu'elle avait porté à sa bouche pour réprimer la nausée qui la poussait à déglutir.

« Alors, Akemi, tu tiens vraiment à ce que ta petite sœur continue de vivre ici avec toi ? Est ce que tu es encore capable de dormir dans le même lit que moi ? Ou même de me serrer dans tes bras ? »

« Arrête ça, s'il te plaît.. » »

Akemi ne pu s'empêcher de reculer en arrière instinctivement tandis que sa petite sœur s'était levée de sa chaise et s'avançait vers elle, son regard pétillant d'une joie malsaine.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me serre dans tes bras, une dernière fois ? La toute dernière fois de ta vie ? »

La jeune femme demeura figé, comme hypnotisé par le regard suppliant que lui adressait la chimiste. Un regard qui ne lui rappelait que trop celui d'une certaine petite fille. Profitant de l'état d'impuissance auquel elle avait réduit sa sœur, qui ne semblait même plus avoir la force de fuir son propre domicile, Shiho l'enlaça avec une tendresse qui contrastait avec la gourmandise exprimé par son sourire, ce sourire narquois qui s'était dissimulé quelques instants derrière le visage attristé d'une fillette qui semblait bien avoir définitivement disparu à présent.

La nausée d'Akemi atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de la scientifique effleurer ses lèvres. Mais cette fois, les visages des deux sœurs ne restèrent en contact qu'un court instant. Si la jeune femme avait repoussé un ivrogne libidineux qui se serait affalé sur elle au beau milieu de la rue, son geste n'aurait pas été plus brusque et violent que celui avec lequel elle rejeta la chimiste.

Posant doucement ses doigts sur sa joue, la chimiste étendue sur le sol leva doucement les yeux vers celle qui l'avait giflé. Durant un court instant, il y eût un tel désespoir pour se refléter dans ce regard, avant qu'il ne soit noyé dans la résignation, que même le sourire faussement satisfait de Shiho ne parvint pas à ramener sur le visage de sa sœur le dégoût qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire exprimer.

« Tu as fini par comprendre enfin… Comprendre enfin ce qu'a fini par devenir ta petite sœur, si je mérite encore que tu m'appelles comme ça. Comprendre enfin ce que je t'ai confié tout à l'heure. »

Horrifié par son propre acte, celle qui n'avait jamais levé la main sur sa sœur jusque là entrouvrit la bouche pour supplier la chimiste de lui pardonner, mais ses mots restèrent prisonniers au fond de sa gorge. Et même si elle ressentait le désir de serrer de nouveau contre elle celle qui était à ses pieds, ses bras continuèrent de se balancer le long de son corps tant ils lui semblaient pesants.

« L'amour, le véritable amour, n'a rien de commun avec l'idée naïve, pour ne pas dire niaise, que s'en font la plupart des gens. Être amoureux de quelqu'un, cela signifie être obsédé par cette personne, vouloir posséder cette personne même si l'on sait pertinemment que l'attraction que l'on éprouve ne sera jamais réciproque. Oh bien sur, on voudrait plus que tout au monde que les sentiments de celle que l'on aime soient identiques aux nôtres. Mais ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'on voudrait que notre bonheur passe par le sien, non. C'est uniquement parce qu'on voudrait que cette personne exauce le moindre de nos désirs tout en nous laissant avoir l'illusion que ce sont ses désirs à elle que l'on exauce. L'illusion que le sentiment qui nous anime est pur et non pas égoïste, rempli de tendresse et pas de convoitise, admirable et non pas méprisable. Mais tu veux que je te dise, grande sœur ? Il n'y a pas la moindre pureté dans l'amour, même dans l'amour qui existe entre deux sœurs… En tout cas, je n'ai jamais ressenti la moindre pureté dans l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi… »

La scientifique fût incapable de soutenir le regard mélancolique de son interlocutrice plus longtemps, aussi finit-elle par baisser les yeux.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu comprends ce que voulaient dire ces mots infâmes que je t'ai murmuré tout à l'heure ? Je t'aime, grande sœur. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer… »

Shiho baissa un peu plus la tête, au point de ressembler à une pénitente agenouillé devant un prêtre auquel elle supplierait de lui donner l'absolution pour ses pêchés.

« Oublie-moi, grande sœur. Brûle les photos où je suis avec toi, brûle tout les souvenirs de notre enfance, notre enfance que j'ai souillé. Brûle tout ce qui peut te rappeler mon existence. Brûle-le ou jettes-le aux ordures comme tu l'as fait avec les poupées que t'avaient donné papa et maman. Oublie-moi, Akemi…Moi, je ne t'oublierais pas… »

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce, un silence tellement pesant pour l'une des deux sœurs que son front touchait presque le sol tant elle semblait plier sous le poids du fardeau invisible qu'elle portait sur ses épaules. La scientifique se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même lorsqu'elle entendit résonner le pas de celle qui se rapprochait d'elle, celle dont elle pouvait à présent voir les pieds juste devant elle, celle dont elle agrippa faiblement les jambes. Elle n'eût plus la force de retenir ses sanglots, pas plus qu'elle n'eut la force de supplier sa sœur de lui pardonner, les seuls sons qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres tremblantes furent des hoquets et des gémissements presque inaudibles.

Lorsque Akemi posa les mains sur ses épaules pour l'écarter doucement d'elle, Shiho ne chercha même pas à résister, mais au moment où la jeune femme la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces après s'être agenouillé devant elle, ce fût au tour de la chimiste d'essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa sœur.

Il s'écoula à peine une minute avant que cette lutte s'achève et que celle qui avait capitulé se mette à enfouir sa tête dans la poitrine de la gagnante pour y sangloter de plus belle.

« Je t'avais dit de me demander un mouchoir quand tu en avais besoin au lieu d'utiliser mes vêtements, mais je crois que je vais faire une exception pour cette fois, va… »

Même si les paroles murmurées par Akemi ne furent pas suffisantes pour arracher un éclat de rire à celle dont elle caressait doucement les cheveux, il y avait au moins un semblant de sourire sur son visage quand elle se décida à l'écarter légèrement du corps contre lequel elle était blottie.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4  
**

----:----

Shiho baissa les yeux après les avoir essuyé du revers de sa manche, même si elle n'avait plus la force d'essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa grande sœur, cela ne lui donnait pas pour autant le courage d'affronter ce regard. Ce regard qu'il aurait été tellement plus facile d'affronter s'il avait pu contenir autre chose que de la sollicitude.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstine à te comporter avec moi comme une grande sœur ? Cela fait longtemps que ta petite sœur a disparu, et celle qui a pris sa place ne mérite vraiment pas qu'on lui témoigne de l'affection, tu sais… »

La jeune femme tendit doucement la main vers le visage de la chimiste pour en essuyer les larmes, mais lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la joue de sa sœur, elle les retira immédiatement comme si elle le savait posé sur la plaque d'une cuisinière. Akemi poussa un soupir en baissant à son tour les yeux pour regarder le léger tremblement qui avait gagné sa main.

« Pourquoi est ce que je continue d'agir comme ta grande sœur ? Parce que je suis ta grande sœur, Shiho. Je ne peux pas cesser de l'être simplement parce que c'est trop dur pour moi de t'aider. Lorsque nos parents ont eu cet accident, je ne t'ai pas abandonné, même si j'avais peur. Peur de cette petite fille qui avait besoin d'une famille et qui n'avait plus qu'une grande sœur. Je savais qu'il y aurait des moments où tu aurais besoin d'une maman, qui te rassurerait quand tu aurais peur, d'autres où il te faudrait un papa qui t'apprendrait ce que tu as le droit de faire et de ne pas faire, d'autres où tu voudrais juste être avec une grande sœur pour t'amuser avec elle. Parfois, je me demandais si à force d'essayer de tenir ces trois rôles en même temps pour toi, je ne parvenais finalement pas à en assurer correctement au moins un seul. »

Relevant doucement la tête pour faire face au regard de sa sœur, la jeune femme se mit à lui sourire d'un air aussi attendrie que nostalgique.

« Quand tu n'avais pas encore l'âge de marcher et que tu te mettais à pleurer au milieu de la nuit, je n'enfouissait pas ma tête sous mon oreiller en attendant que ça cesse, je me levais de mon lit pour aller te bercer. Et même si parfois ça ne suffisait pas et que tu te mettais à pleurer de plus belle, je ne te reposais pas dans ton berceau avant d'aller me recoucher. Non, je continuais de te serrer dans mes bras, parce que même si tu ne pouvais pas me faire comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, même si je ne pouvais pas t'aider, je voulais au moins que tu sentes que tu n'étais pas toute seule. »

Surmontant ses appréhensions, la jeune femme passa doucement la main le long du visage de sa soeur.

« Lorsque tu as eu enfin l'âge de faire tes premiers pas, de prononcer tes premiers mots et de faire tes premières bêtises, j'étais toujours près de toi, à essayer de t'apprendre jusqu'où tu ne devais pas aller. Et ce n'était pas facile, tu sais. Tu étais une petite fille curieuse, si curieuse. Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de m'obéir. Si je t'interdisais une chose, tu ne te mettais pas à acquiescer gentiment, non, tu voulais que je prenne le temps de t'expliquer pourquoi tu ne devais pas faire ça. Et si j'avais le malheur de ne pas être assez clair, tu me posais d'autres questions, et quand j'y répondais, cela entraînait d'autres questions encore. J'aurais pu me contenter de te donner une bonne fessée pour te forcer à obéir sans discuter, j'aurais pu aussi abandonner ton éducation en me disant qu'après tout, ce n'était pas à moi de te la donner puisque mes parents n'avait même pas fini de me donner la mienne, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Non, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous sépare, j'ai essayé d'être une grande sœur responsable. »

Shiho demeura muette en contemplant d'un air éberlué la main qui continuait de caresser la joue qu'elle avait giflée plusieurs minutes auparavant.

« Même si j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te convaincre de jouer avec les autres enfants de ton âge à l'orphelinat, ça n'a jamais marché. A chaque fois, on avait l'impression de regarder une petite adulte s'ennuyer au milieu d'un groupe d'enfants. Quand tu te décidais enfin à sortir de la bibliothèque, c'était uniquement pour t'amuser avec moi. D'ailleurs, même quand tu lisais, il fallait toujours que je sois près de toi parce que tu avais peur de me voir partir. Oh bien sûr tu ne me l'as jamais dit, mais c'est ce que je comprenais chaque fois que ta petite main se refermait sur ma robe pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner. Et quand je voulais m'amuser un peu avec des personnes de mon âge, il fallait que tu ne sois pas trop loin, parce que dès l'instant où tu ne me voyais plus, tu courais partout pour me retrouver. »

Un soupir se mit à franchir les lèves d'Akemi tandis qu'elles se plissaient en un sourire amusé.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était énervant pour ta grande sœur parfois. Plus moyen de se cacher pour jouer des tours aux passants, et impossible d'aller dans les endroits où les adultes nous interdisaient d'aller. Il fallait toujours que je donne le bon exemple devant toi, tu comprends. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, je n'avais presque plus d'amies, ce n'était pas drôle de jouer avec moi parce que je leur faisais toujours la morale, même si au fond j'étais aussi espiègle qu'elles. J'aurais pu te convaincre de me lâcher, j'aurais pu te dire que je passais suffisamment de temps avec toi et que de temps en temps tu pouvais me laisser des heures à moi toute seule, j'aurais pu te dire que si tu voulais t'amuser avec quelqu'un, tu pouvais faire plus d'effort pour t'adapter aux autres enfants, mais est ce que je l'ai fait ? Est-ce que je t'ai laissé être toute seule ? »

La chimiste ne répondit pas à la question de la jeune femme, elle en connaissait la réponse aussi bien qu'elle.

« Et tu voudrais que ça change ? Tu voudrais que je t'abandonne dès que les choses deviennent trop difficiles pour moi ? Et au moment où tu as plus que jamais besoin de moi ? »

« Akemi, tu n'as pas choisi d'être ma grande sœur. Personne ne t'obliges à l'être, même pas moi. Surtout pas moi parce je ne mérite plus d'avoir une sœur comme toi.

Shiho s'interrompît lorsqu'elle sentit le doigt de sa sœur se poser sur ses lèvres pour la réduire au silence.

« Si je suis ta grande sœur, ce n'est pas simplement parce que nous avons les mêmes parents, c'est aussi parce que j'ai choisi de me comporter comme ta grande sœur. C'est même uniquement pour ça que je suis ta grand sœur. Même si tu m'apprenais que notre lien de parenté n'était qu'un mensonge de plus dans lequel j'ai vécue toute ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je te considérerais toujours comme ma petite sœur. Et si je veux encore te traiter comme ma petite sœur, ce n'est pas parce que je me sens obligé de le faire, c'est parce que je veux le faire, parce que je suis heureuse de le faire, parce que je serais toujours heureuse de le faire. »

Refermant sa main sur le poignet d'Akemi, Shiho se mit à l'éloigner légèrement de son visage pour regagner sa liberté de parole.

« Arrête, Akemi, t'imaginer que c'est encore possible pour nous de nous comporter comme des sœurs, tout ce que ça t'apporteras c'est de me faire souffrir un peu plus et surtout de te faire souffrir un peu plus. Si je t'avais avoué la vérité sur ce que je ressentais avant que cette obsession ne se développe…et ne se concrétise, peut-être que ça aurait été possible...peut-être… Mais maintenant, il est trop tard. Même si ce n'est pas trop tard pour toi, ça l'est définitivement pour moi. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines à considérer que c'est impossible ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas essayer de tout recommencer maintenant qu'il n'y a plus le moindre mensonge ou non-dit entre nous ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas essayer de tout reconstruire au lieu de t'acharner à vouloir tout détruire pour de bon? »

La chimiste sentit son cœur se resserrer un peu plus à chacune des questions que lui posait la jeune femme d'un air désespéré. Fermant les yeux pour ne plus affronter un regard qui contenait trop de tendresse pour elle, trop d'espérance surtout, elle posa doucement sur sa joue la main qu'elle continuait d'agripper.

« L'affection que je voudrais recevoir de toi, ce n'est certainement pas celle que tu voudrais me donner. Même si tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte, sinon toi aussi tu renoncerais. »

« Shiho, tu as dit toi-même que tu n'étais pas une victime de la fatalité. Ces sentiments dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure, tu me disais que c'était toi qui avais choisi de les entretenir, tu peux aussi choisir de les faire disparaître… »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la scientifique tandis qu'elle resserrait son étreinte autour du poignet de sa sœur de peur qu'elle ne cherche à libérer son bras.

« Ca ne sert à rien de fuir son destin, tu sait. Le lien qui nous unissait, je l'ai brisé et il n'y a plus moyen d'en recoller les extrémités. Ces sentiments, même si je parvenais à les oublier, les actes qu'ils m'ont poussé à commettre, je ne les oublierais jamais. Peut-être que c'est facile pour toi de faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, tu ne peux que les imaginer, moi je les ait vécue. »

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, Shiho relâcha doucement la main qu'elle retenait prisonnière dans la sienne.

« Et peut-être qu'au fond, je ne veux pas les oublier. Parce que même si j'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais le courage de tes les avouer, même s'ils me répugnent sans doute plus que toi parce que je les ait commis au lieu de les subir, que j'étais consciente et non inconsciente quand ils ont eu lieu, je ne les regrettes pas. Pire, je recommencerais à les commettre si j'en avais l'occasion, et des occasion, je finirais par m'en créer de nouveau si je reste avec toi. Alors il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne le plus possible de la tentation. Peut-être que ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses, peut-être que ces idées ignobles se développeront encore plus sans moyen pour moi de les concrétiser, mais au moins tu n'en sera plus victime. »

Akemi leva doucement le bras avant de le laisser retomber d'un geste impuissant. Après tout, il y avait peut-être encore un espoir qu'avec le temps, l'attraction malsaine finirait par se dissiper et qu'à ce moment là, tout pourrait réellement recommencer entre elles. Si retenir Shiho auprès d'elle ne faisait que l'encourager dans son vice, est ce qu'elle ne se montrait pas finalement aussi égoïste qu'elle l'avait été avec elle ?

Chacune à leur façon, elles avaient essayé d'imposer à l'autre un amour qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager, sans prendre en compte les souffrances que cet amour entraînerait inévitablement pour toutes les deux. Quelle différence que cet amour soit la simple affection d'une sœur ou une convoitise perverse, s'il finissait par entraîner les mêmes conséquences ? Et peut-être qu'au fond, ce n'était pas l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Shiho qui la poussait à vouloir l'aider contre son gré mais simplement son incapacité à reconnaître son échec en tant que grande sœur. Mais est ce qu'elle n'essayait pas de fuir ses propres responsabilité en essayant de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas capable d'aider sa sœur ?

Pourquoi est ce que le monde était devenu si compliqué ? Laisser partir sa sœur ou non ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir laquelle de ces deux alternatives était la meilleure pour Shiho, elle ne pourrait jamais le savoir. Quel que le choix qu'elle prendrait, elle n'aurait aucun moyen de s'assurer que l'autre n'était pas finalement le bon. La seule chose dont elle pouvait être certaine, c'était que chacun des deux lui apparaissait aussi douloureux et difficile que l'autre. Vivre définitivement séparée de sa seule famille avec l'impression d'avoir abandonné sa sœur à la triste existence à laquelle cette maudite organisation l'avait condamné et qui la détruisait petit à petit… Ou bien continuer de vivre avec sa sœur mais en sachant pertinemment qu'elle encouragerait peut-être des désirs qui la détruiraient de manière encore plus radicale que pouvait le faire l'organisation, des désirs qui ne feraient pas seulement souffrir Shiho, elle le savait.

Elle ne pouvait pas choisir, elle ne voulait pas choisir, même si le temps avait brusquement suspendu son vol et lui avait laissé une éternité pour faire ce choix, elle ne serait sans doute pas parvenu à trancher ce dilemme, or elle devait le faire immédiatement…

Baissant les yeux devant sa sœur, Akemi demeura figé, incapable de dire le moindre mot ou de faire le moindre geste qui aurait pu l'encourager à parti ou à rester. Shiho de son coté ne faisait pas mine de s'éloigner, semblant attendre que sa sœur approuve ou condamne la décision qu'elle venait de prendre sans pour autant parvenir à l'assumer. Chacune des deux sœurs demeura dans cet état catatonique avant que l'une d'elle se décide à en sortir pour poser doucement les mains sur les épaules de celle qui en était encore prisonnière.

« Je vais partir, grande sœur, mais avant…Laisse-moi...juste une fois…une seule fois… »

La jeune femme était toujours englué par ses doutes, aussi demeura-t-elle hébété lorsque sa sœur rapprocha doucement son visage du sien. Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où un petit corps humide se mit à caresser ses lèvres avant d'en franchir le seuil qu'Akemi comprit le sens de la requête que sa sœur lui avait murmuré.

Cette fois encore, la scientifique avait fait glisser ses bras le long du dos de sa victime pour l'empêcher de se dégager mais il n'y avait plus la moindre brutalité dans ce geste, étant donné la force qu'elle avait mise dans son étreinte, sa sœur aurait pu s'écarter d'elle en l'espace d'un instant et pratiquement sans fournir le moindre effort.

Et ce n'était pas la seule différence qu'Akemi percevait dans le comportement de la chimiste. La langue qui effleurait délicatement la sienne ne se présentait plus comme un corps étranger qu'on introduisait de force dans sa bouche, ce n'était plus par la force que l'intrus essayait de s'imposer mais par la douceur, ce n'était plus de la convoitise qui semblait le faire mouvoir mais de la timidité.

Cette fois, Shiho ne donnait plus l'impression de vouloir faire suffoquer sa sœur en l'empêchant de respirer, à présent, elle se permettait de reculer d'elle-même pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle. Mais même lorsqu'il se glissait doucement hors de la bouche qu'il explorait pour laisser le passage à l'air, le petit appendice pointu ne se détachait pas pour autant des lèvres d'Akemi, bien au contraire, il en suivait délicatement les contours. Le mouvement circulaire de la langue de la chimiste se prolongea pendant d'interminables secondes autour du seuil qu'elle ne semblait plus vouloir franchir. Des secondes qui auraient sans doute fini par franchir le cap de la minute si l'appendice n'avait pas fini par rencontrer un obstacle inattendu, la langue qu'Akemi s'était mise à passer sur ses propres lèvres, non pas pour les humecter mais pour partir à la rencontre de celle qui était en train de les parcourir.

Shiho écarquilla les yeux devant ce retournement de situation auquel elle ne s'attendait en aucune façon, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il se produise. La chimiste recula instinctivement sa tête de celle de sa sœur sans pour autant avoir la force de briser le pont qui s'était établi entre leur deux visages, un pont qu'elle remonta doucement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient de nouveau en contact avec celles qui leur faisaient face.

Au fur et à mesure que le baiser se prolongea, les différences avec celui qui l'avait précédé s'accentuèrent jusqu'à en estomper totalement le souvenir dans la conscience des deux jeunes femmes. Le mouvement qui unissait les deux corps humides n'avait plus rien d'une lutte, il s'apparentait maintenant au même mouvement doux et harmonieux qui aurait uni deux amoureux enlacés l'un à l'autre sur une piste de danse.

Petit à petit, l'étreinte qu'exerçait la scientifique sur la jeune femme se relâcha, si bien que ses bras finirent par retomber le long de son corps tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait définitivement à celle qui prolongeait le baiser qu'elle avait initié.

Au moment où leurs lèvres se détachèrent enfin l'une de l'autre, les rôles s'étaient définitivement inversés entre les deux sœurs tandis qu'elles gardaient les yeux fermés en reprenant doucement leur souffle, chacune d'elles appuyant son front sur celui de l'autre. C'était à présent Akemi qui avait refermé ses bras autour des épaules de Shiho.

Ouvrant timidement les yeux l'une après l'autre, les deux jeunes femmes demeurèrent noyés dans leurs regard respectifs.

Lors du premier baiser qu'elles avaient échangé, Akemi avait été terrifié par la face caché que lui avait révélé sa sœur de la plus intime des manière, mais à la fin du second, elle se demandait si ce visage froid et impitoyable qui s'était collé contre le sien avait été autre chose qu'une façade. Une façade qui avait maintenant volé en éclat pour révéler un regard qu'elle avait pensé ne plus jamais croiser dans sa vie, le regard suppliant de cette petite fille lorsqu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras pour la dernière fois, juste avant qu'on ne les séparent.

Portant doucement la main à ses lèvres, Shiho les effleura des doigts sans parvenir à dissimuler le trouble dans lequel elle était plongée, un trouble qui continuait de se refléter dans ses yeux quand elle se pencha pour rapprocher son visage rougissant de celui de sa sœur.

« Grande sœur, encore une fois… S'il te plaît… »

Quelques minutes plus tôt, si la jeune femme avait été placée dans la même situation, elle aurait instinctivement reculé, mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de contempler celle dont le visage était à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. La chimiste avait fermé les yeux et semblait attendre que sa sœur prenne ou non la décision de franchir la distance minuscule qui continuait de s'étendre entre elles.

Akemi avala péniblement sa salive, tout à l'heure, elle s'était laissée prendre au piège par la douceur dont avait fait preuve Shiho, au point de laisser son corps se mouvoir de lui-même, mais à présent… A présent, elle avait pleinement le choix, les mains de la chimiste étaient sur le sol et non pas autour de sa taille, c'était ses bras qui étaient enroulé autour des épaules de sa sœur et pas l'inverse, il n'y avait plus personne pour la forcer et elle avait pleinement conscience de ses actes maintenant.

Une petite voix continuait de résonner dans la conscience de la jeune femme pour lui rappeler comment une grande sœur aurait agi dans cette situation, mais à ce moment là, une scission s'était effectuée dans son esprit entre ce qu'elle devait faire et ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle pouvait combler cette brèche qui s'était ouverte dans son âme, il suffisait pour cela de mettre fin à l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur sa sœur, faisant ainsi s'évanouir les tentations qu'elle suscitait. C'est qu'elle aurait du faire au lieu de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de la scientifique en fermant les yeux à son tour.

Telle une mélodie lancinante, les mots de sa petite sœur ne cessaient de résonner dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, la petite sœur qui lui avait affirmé tout à l'heure qu'on pouvait toujours choisir ou non d'entretenir ses désirs lorsqu'on commençait à les éprouver, la petite soeur qui lui murmurait timidement _« Juste encore une fois, s'il te plaît. » _chaque fois qu'un de leur baisers s'achevait.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les supplications de Shiho prirent une autre forme, lorsque le visage d'Akemi faisait mine de s'éloigner du sien, la chimiste envoyait sa langue effleurer doucement celle que sa sœur n'avait pas encore eu le temps de mettre à l'abri au fond de sa bouche. Un contact bref mais qui en entraînait inévitablement un autre, un peu plus long, toujours plus long. Si bien que lorsque la jeune femme éloignait ses lèvres de celle de sa sœur, ce n'était plus parce que la culpabilité commençait à reprendre le pas sur ses désirs, c'était uniquement pour sentir de nouveau les délicieuses provocations de celle qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à embrasser.

Le jeu finit même par s'inverser entre les deux sœurs lorsque Akemi s'amusa à promener délicatement sa langue le long des lèvres de Shiho sans donner l'impression de vouloir les franchir, forçant ainsi la victime de son supplice à déployer autant d'effort que possible pour la convaincre de le faire cesser, d'arrêter d'accroître ses désir tout en refusant de lui donner ce qu'elle convoitait tant. Un jeu cruel qui était d'autant plus délicieux qu'il ne semblait pas déplaire tant que ça à celle qui le subissait.

Reprenant enfin contrôle d'elle-même, la jeune femme se décida à ouvrir les yeux et arracher son visage de celui de sa sœur. Sans perdre un instant, elle posa le doigt sur les lèvres qu'elle avait libéré pour les maintenir close. Elle ne voulait plus entendre ce petit murmure suppliant qui était devenu un véritable chant des sirènes, elle ne voulait plus sentir cette langue effleurer la sienne, un véritable supplice de tantale auquel elle avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Même lorsque la scientifique entrouvrit les yeux, Akemi s'efforça de demeurer indifférente au regard désespéré de celle qu'elle avait réduit au silence de la plus douce et la plus autoritaire des façons. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment prétendre être indifférente au désir qu'elle suscitait alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire glisser son doigt le long des lèvres que sa propre salive avait rendu humides ?

Les lèvres qu'elle embrassa avec plus de fougue que jamais l'instant d'après. Faisant glisser ses bras des épaules de sa sœur jusqu'à sa taille, Akemi pressa son corps contre le sien, lui arrachant un gémissement. Horrifiée par la violence de ses propres désirs sans avoir pour autant la force de ne plus y succomber, la jeune femme se mit à caresser avec douceur le dos contre lequel elle pressait ses mains, comme pour rassurer celle qu'elle enlaçait, et si sa langue était toujours enroulé autour de celle de la chimiste, la brutalité dont elle avait fait preuve l'instant d'avant s'était évanoui aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu, ne laissant que de la tendresse derrière elle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle en train d'embrasser sa propre sœur en y prenant autant de plaisir que si c'était un amant qu'elle avait entre ses bras ?

Un amant ? Non, même en fermant les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer celle dont elle sentait le corps frémir sous ses vêtements autrement que comme la petite fille qu'elle serrait contre elle pour la consoler, la consoler de n'avoir rien d'autre qu'une grande sœur comme seule famille. Alors pourquoi ne ressentit-elle pas de nausée comme ça avait été le cas lors du premier baiser qu'elles avaient échangé ?

La réponse était évidente. Parce que ce baiser là n'avait rien eu d'agréable, aussi bien pour pour celle qui l'avait reçue que pour celle qui le lui avait donnée. La chimiste avait voulu susciter le dégoût et non le désir de sa victime, elle avait voulu la faire souffrir pas lui témoigner de la tendresse.

Une foule de questions plus angoissantes les unes que les autres se mit à envahir la conscience d'Akemi. Est-ce qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas tant été effrayée par le désir éprouvé par sa sœur que par la forme qu'il avait prise à ce moment là ? Est-ce que finalement, elle avait éprouvé la même chose que Shiho sans en avoir conscience ? Etait-ce la véritable nature de la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé chaque fois qu'elle avait serré sa petite sœur dans ses bras ou avait senti sa présence dans le même lit qu'elle?

Son affection pour sa sœur avait-elle été vraiment aussi naturelle et désintéressée qu'elle l'avait crû ? Et si elle l'avait été, l'était-elle encore ? Le serait-elle de nouveau un jour ? Autant de gouttes d'amertume qui se mélangeaient à la douceur qu'elle continuait de savourer. Si bien que Shiho sentit des larmes couler le long de sa joue, des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas versées.

Akemi s'efforça de maintenir closes les paupières entre lesquelles s'immisçaient ses larmes lorsque sa sœur s'écarta légèrement d'elle, la sœur qu'elle n'osait plus regarder en face.

« Grande sœur… »

Même si on pouvait percevoir l'inquiétude dans la voix qui les avait prononcé, les mots de la chimiste sonnaient avant tout comme une question.

« Il faut arrêter, Shiho…C'est…c'est mal… »

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à trouver de meilleurs mots que ça ? Des mots qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à articuler avec un semblant de conviction. Et même après les avoir prononcé d'une voix éteinte, elle continuait d'effleurer doucement les lèvres de sa sœur avec les siennes.

« Si c'est mal, pourquoi est ce que tu veux continuer de le faire ? »

« Parce que j'en aie envie… »

C'était la réponse qu'Akemi avait murmurée spontanément tandis que Shiho embrassait doucement ses joues pour recueillir sur ses lèvres chacun des larmes qui s'y écoulait.

La jeune femme avait beau faire de son mieux pour se convaincre qu'elle était en train d'abuser de l'affection de sa petite sœur, d'abuser de sa petite sœur toute court, de la trahir de la pire des façons, tout ces mots qu'elle se répétait mentalement lui semblaient vides de sens face à la tendresse bien réelle que lui faisait sentir la chimiste. Elle avait beau essayer de se dépeindre la relation qui était en train de naître entre elles de la manière la plus noire possible, se l'imaginant aussi atroce que si la sœur qui l'embrassait avait rajeuni esoudainement pour redevenir la petite fille qu'on lui avait enlevé plusieurs années auparavant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de désirer être embrassé par cette petit fille.

« Arrête, Shiho, tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer…je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer...Pas de cette façon là… »

« C'est peut-être un crime pour moi de t'aimer de cette façons. Mais de tout les crimes que j'ai sur la conscience, c'est bien le seul que je suis heureuse de commettre, tu sait. »

Tout en murmurant ces paroles, la scientifique continuait de promener sa langue le long de celle de sa sœur, et cette dernière loin de la repousser, faisait tout son possible pour prolonger ses baisers. Ne serait-ce que pour être dans l'impossibilité de pouvoir dire à voix haute à Shiho que la victime du crime qu'elle était en train de commettre était pleinement consentante.

Mais après tout, est ce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de le dire ? A cet instant, elle n'était plus sous l'influence d'une drogue qui l'aurait rendu incapable de se défendre, celle qui entourait sa sœur de ses bras pour qu'elle ne puisse pas mettre fin au baiser qui maintenait leurs visages l'un contre l'autre, c'était elle et non pas la scientifique qui léchait doucement ses lèvres entrouvertes, lui arrachant un gémissement qui exprimait autant de plaisir que de frustration.

Un gémissement suppliant certes, mais elle ne l'avait pas poussé pour demander à sa sœur d'arrêter la torture qu'elle lui infligeait. En tout cas, pas en écartant de ses lèvres le petit appendice humide qui s'amusait à en souligner les contours. Et Shiho se fit une joie d'accéder à la requête d'Akemi, de la manière dont elle voulait qu'elle le fasse.

Culpabilité, remords, peur, dégoût, regret, des sentiments qui avaient fini par disparaître totalement de la conscience des deux jeunes femmes.

La scientifique avait bel et bien eu raison, on pouvait choisir ou non d'entretenir les sentiments que l'on éprouvait, mais elle aurait du ajouter que l'on pouvait aussi choisir ou non d'entretenir les sentiments que l'on suscitait chez les autres. À l'instant présent, ni Akemi, ni Shiho ne se gênait pour le faire.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5  
**

----:----

« Akemi, est ce que tu ne préférerais pas…que je dorme sur le canapé, ce soir ? »

La jeune femme haussa légèrement les sourcils d'un air hébété face à la question que lui avait murmuré sa sœur.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

Baissant timidement les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle serrait l'une contre l'autre sur ses genoux, la scientifique se mordilla les lèvres avant de répondre à sa sœur par un murmure presque inaudible.

« Maintenant que tu sait…ce que je faisait dans ce lit que je partageais avec toi, peut-être que tu n'auras plus envie d'y dormir, en tout cas avec moi… »

Shiho resserra l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur ses propres doigts tandis que le tremblement qui les agitait allait en s'accroissant au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient dans le silence. Lorsque les mains de sa sœur se posèrent doucement sur ses joues pour la forcer à lever les yeux, la scientifique manqua de défaillir.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu allé jusque là ? Je ne veux pas te faire de reproches, je voudrais juste…comprendre… »

La chimiste aussi pâle qu'un linceul regretta de ne pas pouvoir se recroqueviller sur ce lit où elle demeurait assise. Enfouir doucement sa tête derrière ses genoux qu'elle aurait serrés entre ses bras, se mettre à l'abri du regard d'Akemi, ne plus sentir ces doigts qui effleuraient délicatement les courbes de son visage et sur lesquels s'écoulaient les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu être capable de faire plutôt que de demeurer figé face à sa sœur qui s'était accroupie pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle, comme si elle était redevenu sans s'en rendre compte la petite fille dont elle avait pris soin il y a si longtemps.

. « Réponds-moi, Shiho. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait ce genre de silence entre nous, et il y en aura tant que tu garderas tes erreurs sur le coeur au lieu de me les avouer. »

Un frisson parcourût l'échine de la criminelle lorsque son ancienne victime commença à faire glisser une de ses mains dans sa chevelure tout en maintenant la paume de l'autre contre sa joue pour la caresser.

« C'est toujours la même chose. Quand tu étais petite, chaque fois que tu avais fait une bêtise dans mon dos, sans avoir l'excuse de ne pas savoir ce que tu faisais, tu te murais dans le silence en gardant les yeux continuellement baissés sur la robe que tu tortillais entre tes doigts. Comme si tu avais perdue le droit de me parler, de me regarder, de me toucher, comme si tu avais perdu le droit d'être ma sœur. A chaque fois il fallait que je t'explique que tu resterais toujours ma petite sœur même si tu n'étais pas parfaite, que je ne t'échangerais pas contre la plus sage et la plus obéissante des petites filles. »

« C'était il y a longtemps…si longtemps…je t'aimais encore comme une petite sœur…j'étais encore ta petite sœur… »

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es plus ma petite soeur alors que tu agis exactement comme elle ? »

Tandis que leurs deux visages restaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Akemi croyait revoir cette fillette dont le regard mélancolique ressemblait tant à celui de sa mère alors qu'elle n'avait même pas dix ans, et Shiho de son coté avait l'impression d'être de nouveau face à cette adolescente qui la soulevait dans ses bras pour frotter ses long cheveux noirs contre sa joue en lui souriant tendrement. Cette adolescente qu'elle appelait grande sœur, deux mots qui avaient dans sa bouche une saveur plus douce que celle du mot maman pour tous les autres enfants, une saveur aussi douce que les lèvres contre lesquelles elle frottait les siennes à l'instant présent.

« Je voulais juste sentir ton corps contre le mien…ton corps si chaud, si doux, si agréable…le sentir, le caresser, le…le savourer… »

Akemi se mit à tressaillir, autant devant ces mots que devant le contact humide et délicat de la langue qui les avait prononcé.

« je t'aimais…je t'aime pour ta gentillesse, ton affection, ton amour, ta tendresse…C'était plus que des mots pour moi… C'était…la douceur de ta poitrine quand je m'y blottissais…la douceur de tes cheveux sur ma joue quand je refermai tes bras autour de ta taille pour serrer ton dos contre moi…la douceur de tes mains quand elles glissaient dans mes cheveux pour les caresser, quand elle glissaient sur mon visage pour en essuyer les larmes…la douce chaleur de tes sentiments, elle ne faisait qu'un avec celle que je pouvais sentir à travers tes vêtements…ta douce odeur dont je remplissait mes narines quand je respirais tout contre toi…Maintenant c'est aussi la douceur de tes lèvres quand elles effleurent les miennes…la douceur du contact de ta langue sur la mienne…sous la mienne…autour de la mienne… »

Les derniers mots murmurés par la chimiste étaient liés de la plus intime des façons à ce qu'ils décrivaient.

« Tes sentiments, je ne pouvais pas…je ne peux pas…je ne peux plus les distinguer de la manière dont tu les exprime, du corps avec lequel tu les exprime, ce corps que je ne peux plus distinguer de l'âme qui l'habite… »

Même si la seule voix qui résonnait dans la chambre était celle de Shiho, Akemi ne manquait pas de répondre à chacune des paroles de sa sœur, que ce soit en léchant les lèvres qu'elles franchissaient, ou le petit appendice pointu qu'elles faisaient mouvoir. En fait, on pouvait pratiquement dire qu'Akemi buvait littéralement les paroles de sa sœur tandis que Shiho savourait le silence qu'elles suscitaient.

La jeune femme songea plusieurs fois à repousser la scientifique, mais plus le temps passait et plus ses résolutions fondaient aussi lentement et inexorablement qu'une sucette sur laquelle une petite fille aurait passé méthodiquement sa langue, une petite fille qui fermait les yeux tandis que l'amertume qui avait imprégné sa bouche s'évanouissait pour laisser la place au parfum de la plus délicieuse des confiseries, un goût fruité qui n'avait sans doute pas grand-chose à envier à la saveur enivrante du fruit défendu que sa sœur consommait avec un plaisir qu'elle cherchait de moins en moins à dissimuler.

Akemi avait l'impression d'être redevenue une fillette elle aussi, une fillette qui aurait porté à ses lèvres le goulot d'une bouteille contenant un alcool particulièrement sucré. Et même si elle avait eu un haut le cœur violent la première fois que le liquide avait imprégné sa langue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de renouveler l'expérience encore et encore, pour accroître toujours un peu plus la chaleur étouffante que la substance faisait naître au sein de son corps comme la douce béatitude dont elle enveloppait son esprit.

« Grande sœur, est ce que je peux…caresser tes cheveux ? »

Akemi avait les yeux fermés, si bien que son imagination n'avait eu aucun problème à lui dépeindre celle qui lui avait posé cette question comme une fillette de sept ans dont le petit visage candide avait été coloré en rose par la timidité et l'embarras. Une pensée qui lui arracha un sourire attendri, un sourire qui s'élargit imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle releva ses paupières. La scientifique qui était face à elle n'était en aucune façon différente de la petite fille qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Mais bien sûr que tu peux… »

L'ivresse ressentie par la jeune femme maintenait dans une délicieuse apathie les doutes et la culpabilité dont elle ne se souvenait même plus avoir ressenti les cruelles morsures quelques minutes auparavant. Pour le moment, elle se sentait flotter dans un monde à part où l'affection dont elle enveloppait sa petite sœur cohabitait avec l'extase ressentit lors des premières caresses échangés entre amoureux, sans qu'il y ait le moindre antagonisme pour dresser l'un contre l'autre ces deux sentiments qui lui emplissaient le cœur, un monde illogique mais pourtant si harmonieux.

Fermant les yeux lorsque la main tremblante de sa sœur se glissa dans sa chevelure, Akemi s'enfonça un peu plus dans les profondeurs de cet océan de tendresse où elle était en train de se noyer. Ce n'était pas un geste purement affectueux dont elle bénéficiait. Un frisson parcourait le corps de la scientifique à chacun des mouvements du va et vient effectué par ses doigts au sein de ces fils de soie qui, à son plus grand délice, paraissaient interminables.

Akemi, dont les mains demeuraient posées sur le visage de Shiho, pouvait ressentir le frémissement qui parcourait la peau de sa sœur, un frémissement qui la faisait frissonner de plaisir à son tour. Savourant l'extase de la chimiste, la jeune femme fit descendre doucement ses doigts du visage de sa sœur jusqu'à son cou, et tout en caressant la gorge de sa compagne, lui arrachement ainsi un gémissement qui n'avait rien de plaintif, elle colla de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce baiser comme les caresses qui l'accompagnaient avait fait perdre la totalité de ses moyens à la scientifique, aussi demeura-t-elle totalement hébété lorsque sa sœur agrippa soudainement ses épaules pour la faire basculer sur le lit en l'espace d'un instant.

Ecarquillant les yeux face à la lueur de gourmandise qui avait illuminé le regard de celle qui pressait son corps contre le sien pour la forcer à demeurer allongée, la chimiste se mit à trembloter devant le mélange de peur et d'excitation qui était en train de la gagner.

« Grande sœur... »

Ces deux mots tout comme l'expression terrifiée de celle qui les avait prononcé ramenèrent brusquement Akemi à la réalité, sans parvenir à faire disparaître totalement le flot de sensation qui avait envahi sa conscience. Ces désirs nouveaux qui la submergeaient, se pouvait-il qu'ils aient toujours été là, en train de rôder à la lisière de son inconscient et n'attendant qu'une étincelle pour s'enflammer ? Et ce n'était pas une étincelle que sa petite sœur avait instillée en elle mais un véritable incendie.

Pendant un instant, Akemi se demanda laquelle d'entre elles avait pris l'autre au piège en dissimulant ses désirs derrière une affection en apparence innocente. Etaient-elles aussi différentes l'une de l'autre que se l'était imaginé Shiho ? La scientifique avait-elle été vraiment la seule à dissimuler un envers sombre à sa sœur ? Qui avait finalement entretenu sans le savoir les impulsions inavouables de l'autre ? Qui était la coupable, et qui avait été la victime ? Elle ? Sa pauvre petite sœur qui vacillait devant la tempête qu'elle avait déclenché ? Chacune d'entre elles ?

Shiho écarquilla un peu plus les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Akemi glisser le long de ses cheveux, ce n'était plus la caresse d'une amante qui cherchait à attiser le désir de sa compagne, c'était la caresse d'une grande sœur qui voulait rassurer la fillette qui venait de ressortir d'un cauchemar et demeurait encore à la frontière entre les rêves et la réalité.

« Pardon. »

Après s'être écarté doucement de la scientifique, la jeune femme se retourna sur le lit avant de se recroqueviller en position fœtale, tournant ainsi le dos à celle dont elle ne voulait plus croiser le regard, un regard dans lequel se reflétait l'innocence qu'elle venait de briser.

Même si cette maudite organisation qui les avait séparé avait déjà détruit totalement la candeur de sa petite sœur, dans l'esprit d'Akemi c'était la petite orpheline dont elle avait pris soin qu'elle venait d'outrager, pas celle qu'elle était devenue au fil des ans.

Oui, une fillette sans défense face au monde qui l'entourait, un monde qui s'était dissimulé derrière le visage rassurant d'une grande sœur avant de se dévoiler à elle dans toute son horreur, c'était sous cette apparence qu'elle se représentait sa victime. Quand bien même cette petite fille n'aurait plus existé que dans le monde de ses souvenirs, elle l'avait irrémédiablement souillé. Mais est ce qu'elle n'essayait pas de nier son crime en se persuadant qu'elle n'avait fait que profaner ses propres souvenirs ?

Après s'être introduit dans l'intimité de sa sœur, au sens propre du terme, elle était bien forcée de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait finalement pas changé, elle restait cette fillette timide qui se blottissait dans ses bras, la seule différence que leurs années de séparation avaient vraiment apporté c'était d'emprisonner cette fillette dans un corps d'adulte.

Lorsque les doigts de la scientifique se posèrent doucement sur son épaule, le bras de la jeune femme se détendit comme un ressort pour briser immédiatement le contact que sa sœur avait essayé d'établir.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Akemi se mordilla les lèvres devant la brutalité de ses propos, ce n'était pas sa sœur qui était la cible de sa rancœur mais c'était pourtant elle qui en subissait les conséquences.

« Pardon, Shiho mais c'est juste que…j'ai peur…tellement peur… »

« Peur de moi ? »

« Non, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais te faire subir…ce que j'ai failli te faire subir… »

S'allongeant aux côtés de sa grande sœur, la scientifique passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer tendrement. Cette fois, Akemi ne chercha pas à la repousser, elle n'en avait plus la force.

« C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à aller jusque là, grande sœur. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu sais. »

Un sourire attristé s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme face aux propos de sa victime, sa victime qui s'imaginait que le comportement que sa grande soeur avait eu à son égard était excusable sous prétexte qu'elle s'était montrée trop complaisante pour tenir le rôle de l'innocente dans cette triste histoire. Mais après tout, tellement d'enfants qui avaient été abusé par un de leurs parents essayaient d'assumer à leur place la responsabilité des crimes qu'ils avaient subi lorsque les véritables coupables comparaissaient enfin devant les tribunaux.

« J'imagine que c'est plus facile pour toi de voir les choses comme ça. Plus facile que d'admettre que tu as été trahie de la pire des façon par la seule personne au monde auquel tu avais donné ta confiance et ton affection jusque là. »

« Trahie ? En quoi est ce que tu m'as trahie ? »

« J'ai essayé d'abuser de toi, Shiho. Non, j'ai abusée de toi… »

La scientifique poussa un soupir en enfonçant son nez dans la longue chevelure de sa sœur.

« Tu ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'abuser réellement de quelqu'un. Crois-moi, je sait de quoi je parle, j'ai été des deux côtés de la barrière. Quand j'étais du côté des victimes, ce n'est pas toi qui était en face de moi, tu l'était quand je suis passé du côté des coupables… »

« Quel que soit les crimes qu'ils ont commis à ton égard ou qu'ils t'ont forcé à commettre, ils seront toujours moins horribles que les miens. Cette maudite organisation, ce n'était pas ta famille, et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient cherché à te persuader du contraire… »

« Quel crime est ce que tu as commis ? Être amoureuse de moi ? Ta victime était pleinement consentante, tu sais, et c'est même elle qui as tout fait pour te pousser à commettre ce crime. »

« N'inverse pas les rôles, Shiho. Tu pense vraiment que tu aurais pu me pousser à aller jusque là si je n'avais pas voulu que tu le fasse ? Tu crois que ces désirs immondes, tu les as implanté en moi du jour au lendemain comme si c'était un des poisons que tu as conçu pour eux? Ils ont toujours été là, ils n'attendaient qu'une occasion de se réveiller, ils l'auraient fait tôt ou tard, tu as accélérés les choses, c'est tout. Et ne dit pas que je suis amoureuse de moi. Si je t'aimais vraiment, comme une grande sœur doit le faire, je ne me serais pas comporté avec toi de cette façon. »

Relâchant sa grande sœur, la scientifique se redressa à moitié avant d'agripper fermement l'épaule d'Akemi pour la forcer à se mettre en position allongée, de manière à ce que ce ne soit plus son dos qu'elle lui présente mais son visage.

« Alors tout ces moments où tu t'inquiétais pour moi, tout ces moments où tu m'as serrée dans tes bras simplement pour me réconforter, tout ces moments où tu me suppliais de te parler de mes problèmes pour m'aider à les résoudre, tu veux me faire croire qu'ils n'ont jamais eu lieu que dans mon imagination ? Tu m'aurais mentie tout ce temps juste pour te rapprocher de moi et abuser ta victime le plus tranquillement du monde en t'arrangeant pour qu'elle te supplie d'aller toujours plus loin au lieu de te repousser ? »

Akemi aurait tant voulu détourner ses yeux de ceux de sa sœur, de peur qu'elle n'y lise la réponse à ses questions, mais la chimiste avait posé les deux mains sur son visage pour le forcer à demeurer face au sien.

« Shiho, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, et je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse, mais je ne peux pas être amoureuse de toi… »

« Akemi, est ce que tu m'aime ? »

« Oui… »

La jeune femme se retint d'ajouter _« comme une grande sœur »_. Après ce qui s'était passé, est ce qu'elle avait encore le droit d'affirmer ça en tout honnêteté ?

« Est-ce que tu ressent des désirs pour moi ? »

« Oui… »

Akemi avait fermé les yeux en rougissant lorsqu'elle avait murmuré à la chimiste la réponse à sa question.

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne pourrais pas être amoureuse de moi ? »

« Tu es ma petite sœur… »

L'instant suivant, la jeune femme avait cessé de sentir le souffle de sa sœur caresser doucement ses lèvres, la douce chaleur qui irradiait des paumes que la scientifique maintenait contre ses joues venait de s'estomper aussi. Ouvrant timidement les yeux, Akemi les tourna vers la chimiste qui demeurait agenouillée sur le lit en la regardant d'un air aussi attristé que désabusé.

« Quelqu'un qui n'as pas le droit d'avoir certaines relations avec toi, quelqu'un avec qui tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir certaines relations, c'est tout ce que ces mots signifient pour toi ? C'est tout ce que je signifie pour toi ? »

L'affrontement silencieux entre les regards désespérés des deux sœurs se prolongea durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Akemi n'y mette fin en se redressant à son tour.

Refermant doucement ses bras autour de la taille de la scientifique, la jeune femme la serra doucement contre elle avant de briser le silence de la pièce en murmurant quelques mots.

« Je t'aime, Shiho. »

Dans le monde réel, cela n'avait été qu'un son presque inaudible. Mais dans le monde de l'enfance où les deux sœurs avaient continué de vivre sans le savoir ces trois petit mots résonnèrent avec autant de force que le carillon annonçant l'apocalypse. Suivant le chemin emprunté par ces trois petits mots lourds de conséquences la langue d'Akemi franchit le seuil de ses lèvres pour aller doucement caresser celles de sa sœur.

Et même s'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de retenu dans le baiser qu'échangèrent les deux jeunes femmes, il surpassa en tendresse tout ceux qui l'avaient précédés.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6  
**

----:----

Depuis que la chimiste s'était installée dans l'appartement, ce n'était pas un spectacle inhabituel de voir l'une des deux sœurs passer plusieurs minutes à contempler d'un air mélancolique son propre reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, mais c'était bien la première fois que la plus jeune des deux surprenait la plus âgée au beau milieu de cet étrange rituel.

« En temps normal, ce ne serait pas moi qui demanderait à ma soeur pourquoi est ce qu'elle contemple son propre visage avec la même expression qu'une amnésique confrontée pour la première fois à un miroir… »

Akemi poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers Shiho pour lui adresser un sourire las.

« Mais j'imagine que toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me poser cette question, puisque tu en connais déjà la réponse… »

La scientifique rendit son sourire à sa grande sœur avant de poser un regard énigmatique sur sa sœur jumelle.

« Je n'ai jamais été narcissique, bien au contraire, je ne pense pas que je tomberais un jour amoureuse de la personne qui est en face de moi. Pourtant, personne ne passe plus de temps devant son miroir que moi. Au début, c'était juste pour m'entraîner… »

« T'entraîner ? »

« À devenir comme mon miroir. La plupart des gens finissent par ne plus faire attention à leur propre reflet à force de le voir chaque matin, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour que les seuls sentiments qui se refléteraient sur mon visage soient les mêmes que ceux de…mes collègues de travail. Il faut croire que j'ai échoué puisqu'au moins l'un d'entre eux a vu que j'étais différente de lui, et loin de le repousser, ça l'a tout de suite attiré vers moi… »

Shiho regarda d'un air mélancolique le sourire narquois que lui renvoyait Sherry.

« Enfin, même si au sein de l'organisation je ressemblais à une étrangère emprisonnée dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien, lorsque je croise mon propre regard, que ce soit dans mon miroir, la vitrine d'un magasin ou tes yeux, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que c'est celui d'une étrangère. Une étrangère que je connais mieux que personne mais que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pour autant. Et même après l'avoir fixé droit dans les yeux pendant des heures, je n'arrive toujours pas à admettre que c'est mon reflet que je regarde et pas une autre personne.»

Le sourire de la scientifique perdit son pli moqueur pour ne plus exprimer que de la tristesse.

« On dirait bien que je n'arrive à trouver ma place nul part, que ce soit dans un monde d'ombre ou un monde de lumière. Je serais sans doute toujours condamné à rester à la frontière des deux toute ma vie si ça continue. »

Une bulle de silence enveloppa les deux sœurs avant que l'une d'entre elle ne la fasse éclater par un soupir.

« Moi, c'est le contraire, je voudrais que le visage qui soit en face de moi soit celui d'une autre personne, que quelque chose ait changé au point que je ne puisse plus le reconnaître comme le mien. Mais rien n'a changé, absolument rien, tout ce que je vois dans ce miroir, c'est moi. Et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur… »

Le même sourire se refléta sur les quatre visages qui se contemplaient mutuellement.

« Tu souhaiterais échanger ta place contre la mienne, grande sœur ? »

« On peut dire ça, oui… En fait, j'aurais souhaité que nous ayons échangé nos places avant, bien avant. »

« Ce n'est pas nous qui les avons choisies, et si on m'avait donné le choix à l'époque, en prenant la peine de m'expliquer quel en seraient les conséquences, toutes les conséquences, ça n'aurait rien changé, j'occuperais toujours ma place actuelle. »

« Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour moi… »

Une légère différence commença à apparaître dans le sourire de la scientifique par rapport à celui de sa soeur, une différence infime mais qui suffisait à briser la complicité qui s'était établi entre elles.

« Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais pensé la même chose que toi, au mot près. »

A présent, la petite fille qu'avait connue Akemi n'avait plus besoin d'un petit cercle de plastique imbibé de savon pour que ce qui s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes donne naissance à une bulle, non pas un bulle brillante et coloré dont la légèreté l'aurait fait s'élever dans les air, c'était une bulle opaque, pesante qui n'arrachait plus de sourire candide aux deux sœurs. Mais les bulles, qu'elles soient façonnées à l'aide de mots ou de savon, qu'elle soit accompagnée d'éclats de rire enfantin ou du silence de deux jeunes femmes, sont toujours éphémères, celle-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Celle qui l'avait crée finit par la faire éclater, en l'effleurant non pas avec le doigt timide d'une fillette mais la question d'une adulte.

« Pourquoi est ce que ton propre reflet te fait si peur si tu n'as aucun mal à le voir simplement pour ce qu'il est, ton reflet ? »

« Chaque fois qu'on découvrait qu'un père avait maltraité ou violé son enfant, tout ceux qui l'avaient connu, ses amis, ses voisins, les autres membres de la famille, ils disaient toujours la même chose aux journalistes qui leur posaient des questions auquel ils auraient voulu ne pas avoir à répondre. Qu'il leur était toujours apparu comme un parent modèle qui aimait sincèrement sa femme et ses enfants, un voisin sympathique, un collègue de travail honnête en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, un ami dévoué, quelqu'un qui aurait traversé tout le pays à pied pour venir en aide à son frère ou sa sœur, la fierté de ses parents… Je ne pouvais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas y croire. Je me disais qu'il y avait eu forcément des signes, que cet homme était différent des autres, qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas le voir, que ces gens avaient pudiquement détourné les yeux devant l'horrible vérité qui était devant eux…Mais maintenant que je regarde mon propre reflet, je n'y trouve rien de particulier alors que je sait mieux que personne ce qui se cache derrière. Mes voisins de palier, mes collègues à la banque, mes amis, s'ils apprenaient la vérité, ils réagiraient exactement comme ces gens que je condamnais parce que c'était moi qui ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face et pas eux. C'est dur d'admettre que les pires criminels ne sont finalement pas si différents de moi, qu'il n'y a même aucune différence entre eux et moi. »

Le désespoir de Shiho n'avait rien à envier à celui qui se reflétait sur le miroir de la pièce, dans les yeux de sa sœur, sa grande sœur.

« Oui, c'est dur d'admettre qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre nous et les criminels. Mais tu n'en es pas une, grande sœur. Tu en aurais sans doute été une si tu avais été à ma place mais c'est tout… Peut-être que pour les autres aimer sa sœur est un crime, mais je peux te dire, en toute connaissance de cause, que cela n'a rien à voir avec un véritable crime. Pourquoi est ce que tu te compare avec un père qui aurait violé sa fille de toutes façon ? Même si tu as sept ans de plus que moi, tu ne m'as pas violé quand j'étais âgé de dix ans et toi de dix-sept, j'avais les moyens de me défendre si je n'avais pas été consentante, et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai arraché ton consentement au départ, si on peut appeler ça un consentement. »

Un sourire désabusé plissa les lèvres d'Akemi.

« On dit bien qu'une mère est Dieu aux yeux de son enfant, et tu n'as jamais connu de mère, seulement ta grande sœur. Il y a plusieurs façons d'abuser de quelqu'un, tu sais, et c'est sans doute moins cruel d'avoir recours à la force pour arracher ce qu'elle a de plus précieux à sa victime que d'utiliser l'affection qu'elle a pour nous pour la convaincre de nous le donner en croyant que c'est de son plein gré qu'elle le fait. »

« Je ne suis pas ta fille, Akemi, seulement ta petite sœur… »

« Est-ce que c'est si différent que ça ? Etant donné notre situation, je ne pense vraiment pas que les mots grande sœur aient la même signification pour toi que dans une famille normale. »

Détournant les yeux de son reflet, la jeune femme referma ses bras autour de la taille de la scientifique pour l'enlacer tendrement. Et même si sa culpabilité se reflétait sans doute dans la façon dont Akemi appréhendait le monde, la manière dont la chimiste se blottissait doucement contre sa poitrine lui faisait réellement penser à une fillette se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère plus qu'à une amante voulant sentir le corps de sa compagne contre elle.

« Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment un parent pouvait ressentir la moindre attirance pour son enfant, et chaque fois qu'un père prétendait aimer sincèrement la fille ou le garçon qu'il avait traité comme son épouse, je pensait qu'il mentait, qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre affection pour son enfant, mais maintenant…Maintenant que je suis dans la même situation qu'eux, je sait qu'ils ne mentaient ni aux autres ni à eux-mêmes. Pour moi, tu es toujours la petite fille que j'ai élevée de mon mieux quand on me donnait encore l'occasion de le faire, et pourtant… Pourtant… »

La main qu'Akemi passait dans les cheveux de sa sœur commença à trembler tandis qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour retenir un sanglot.

« Tu seras toujours ma grande sœur, Akemi. Même si ces mots n'ont effectivement jamais eu et n'auront jamais la même signification pour moi que pour les autres. »

Akemi fût incapable de retenir une larme lorsqu'elle déposa doucement un baiser sur la chevelure qu'elle continuait de caresser.

« Et toi tu seras toujours ma petite sœurs, toujours. Même après ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Se retournant doucement sans pour autant briser l'étreinte de sa sœur, la chimiste ferma les yeux en frottant doucement sa joue contre celle de la jeune femme.

Une nouvelle bulle de silence s'était formée, mais elle n'avait rien d'une prison dans laquelle l'une des deux sœurs aurait été isolé de sa seule famille, cette fois il s'agissait d'un monde idyllique dont chacune des deux habitantes s'abandonnait au doux plaisir de sentir la présence de l'autre auprès d'elle.

Maintenant un bras enroulé autour de la taille de la scientifique, Akemi se mit à défaire l'un des boutons de la chemise de sa sœur avant de glisser la main à l'intérieur.

Tout en écartant délicatement le sous-vêtement qui s'interposait entre la paume de sa main et les courbes du corps qu'elle pressait contre elle, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux pour contempler le miroir qui était face à elle.

Même si la tendresse dont elle faisait bénéficier Shiho n'était plus celle d'une sœur, même si c'était la culpabilité et la peur d'être surprise alors qu'elle s'adonnait à un plaisir coupable qui brillaient dans son regard, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à voir celle qui croisait son regard comme une personne différente de celle qu'elle avait toujours connue, et le même problème se posait avec celle qui avait fermé les yeux. Rabaissant de nouveau ses paupières, Akemi s'empressa de fuir le monde des sensations visuelles pour se réfugier dans le monde du toucher qui lui semblait tellement plus attirant. Pendant de longues minutes, la jeune femme demeura figée, laissant la paume de sa main se soulever et se rabaisser au rythme des battements du cœur de sa sœur, des battements qu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre résonner dans la pièce telle une douce musique, une musique qui s'accélérait de plus en plus. Mais peut-être que c'était les battements de son propre cœur qu'elle entendait ? Succombant à la tentation, elle commença à caresser délicatement le sein de sa sœur avant de l'agripper un peu plus fermement, arrachant un gémissement à celle qui était sous son emprise.

Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, la jeune femme contempla d'un air plus attendrie que mélancolique le sourire extatique qui écartait les lèvres de Shiho, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur ressentir un tel bonheur, tellement d'années…

----:----

Appuyant son coude sur son bureau, la scientifique laissa son visage reposer dans le creux de sa main tandis qu'elle contemplait le ciel grisâtre de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Elle était seule dans l'appartement pour l'instant, Akemi était partie à la banque où elle travaillait, le congé qu'elle avait pris pour passer un peu de temps avec sa sœur venant de prendre fin.

La chimiste se sentait légère, si légère à présent qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre secret pour lui peser sur le cœur, est ce que c'était ce sentiment là qu'on appelait du doux nom de bonheur ?

Sherry ne souffrait plus devant sa sœur de la culpabilité que lui faisait ressentir ses crimes, Shiho ne se sentait plus seule et isolée au beau milieu de cette bande de corbeaux qui l'avait pris sous son aile depuis si longtemps. Elle pouvait enfin porter en permanence des vêtements d'une autre couleur que le noir ou le blanc, des couleurs plus vives, chaudes, qui exprimaient autre chose que du cynisme ou une objectivité froide qui ne laissait pas la moindre place aux émotions. Si la situation pouvait demeurer telle qu'elle était, elle pouvait difficilement rêver de mieux, du moins si elle se limitait à des rêves qui avaient une chance d'être concrétisés un jour.

Oui, si ses recherches pouvaient continuer de ne lui apparaître que sous la forme d'équations sur son écran d'ordinateur et de rapports qu'elle recevait ou envoyait aux laboratoires du syndicat, ses victimes n'être plus qu'un ensemble de données abstraites à prendre en compte, ses seuls contacts avec ses collègues se limiter à celui à qui elle remettait en main propre les fruits de ses travaux, la culpabilité et la mélancolie qu'elle récoltait de son travail ne disparaîtraient sans doute pas mais se maintiendraient au moins à un niveau supportable.

C'était sans doute égoïste et cynique de voir les choses ainsi, mais les bons samaritains qui lui auraient adressé ce genre de reproches n'avaient jamais eu le choix entre une famille bien vivante, même si elle se limitait à une seule personne, et la mort d'inconnus qu'ils ne verraient et ne rencontreraient jamais pour la plupart, elle se souciait donc fort peu de leur point de vue. Ceux qui exigeaient des autres qu'ils se sacrifient et sacrifient leurs proches pour le bien de tous étaient rarement ceux qui avaient à se sacrifier pour le bonheur de leurs semblables. Sa sœur l'avait accepté pour ce qu'elle était et continuait de l'aimer sans la juger, c'était suffisant pour la chimiste.

Pour peu qu'Akemi ne lui pose plus de questions sur son travail, tout serait parfait, enfin aussi parfait que son quotidien pouvait l'être.

La vie et l'amour qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur lui apporteraient leur lot de souffrances, mais également plus de joie que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer jusque là, et puisque cette joie semblait également partagé par celle qui en était à l'origine…

Sa rêverie plus mélancolique qu'autre chose interrompue par le bruit strident de la porte d'entrée, la scientifique se leva pour aller accueillir le visiteur qui avait signalé sa présence. Est-ce que sa sœur avait oublié les clés de son domicile ? Ce serait bien la première fois qu'elle serait victime d'une étourderie pareille, peut-être que l'évolution subite de leur relation laissait des traces. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la chimiste lorsqu'elle poussa le loquet de la porte.

S'attendant à faire face au visage gêné d'Akemi, la chimiste fût doublement surprise par celui qui la fixait d'un air narquois, au point que l'espace d'un instant, elle fût incapable de lui dissimuler la terreur qu'il avait suscité chez elle.

Le premier réflexe de Shiho fût de refermer brusquement la porte qu'elle n'aurait jamais du ouvrir, mais son visiteur avait apparemment anticipé sa réaction puisqu'il avait déjà glissé son pied en travers de la porte entrouverte pour la bloquer.

« Ce n'est pas très aimable de ta part de vouloir claquer ta porte au nez d'un de tes collègues quand il s'inquiète sincèrement pour toi après ces deux longues semaines sans aucune nouvelle de toi. »

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de prononcer ces paroles avec un ton faussement peiné et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'inquiétude, même feinte de manière exagéré, sur son visage tandis qu'il écartait brutalement le panneau de bois que la chimiste avait voulu interposer entre lui et elle, seulement de l'amusement.

« Navré mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de garder contact avec mes collègues de travail, et même s'il me prenait l'envie de le faire, tu serait bien le dernier dont je voudrais subir la présence quand elle n'est pas nécessaire. »

Si la scientifique s'était mise à adresser un sourire à son visiteur, il n'exprimait pas la sympathie ou même l'amusement, seulement du mépris.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant il t'est arrivé d'avoir des contacts très intimes avec moi il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Le teint de la chimiste n'avait plus rien à envier à celui d'un linceul tandis qu'elle se retenait de ne pas porter la main à sa bouche pour refréner la nausée qui l'avait gagné, mais à la plus grande déception de son collègue, ce moment de faiblesse ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes.

« Ce qui m'a donné encore plus de raison d'en avoir le moins possible avec toi. »

« C'est bien dommage dans la mesure où, pour ma part, ça m'a justement donné envie d'en avoir encore plus. »

Un frisson parcourût l'échine de la scientifique tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de garder son air blasé face à celui qui ne cherchait même pas à lui dissimuler qu'il la déshabillait littéralement du regard. Elle avait cru que le petit jeu qui s'était établi entre elle et l'assassin prendrait fin à partir du moment où il aurait obtenu d'elle ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il voulait, la pensée que la plus grande erreur de sa vie n'avait fait que nourrir un peu plus l'obsession de celui qui en était à l'origine l'envahissait d'une terreur aussi intense que celle qu'elle avait ressenti jadis à l'idée que sa sœur découvre son secret.

« Vraiment navrée pour toi, mais la seule manière pour toi de profiter encore un peu plus de ce corps qui te fait tant envie serait de le réduire à l'état de cadavre. »

« L'idée n'est pas déplaisante en soit. »

Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Elle préférait ne pas le savoir.

« Je ne crois vraiment pas que notre cher employeur apprécierait les conséquences de ce petit caprice. Il a encore besoin de moi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

« Tu sait très bien que nul n'est plus doué que moi pour effacer proprement ses traces quand il a éliminé sa cible. Si jamais il me prenait l'envie de te prendre au mot, ma belle, personne ne retrouverait le magnifique cadavre que tu comptes m'offrir, et la seule conclusion qu'en tirerait nos collègues ce serait que tu t'es décidé à t'enfuir pour te mettre hors de portée de tes bienfaiteurs comme la petite ingrate que tu es. Je pourrais même proposer au boss de me confier la délicate mission de te retrouver, je suis certain qu'il accepterait et ça me faciliterait un peu plus les choses.»

Ce n'était pas du bluff, elle savait qu'il serait capable d'aller jusque là. Est ce qu'il voudrait réellement le faire ou est ce qu'il cherchait uniquement à l'effrayer ? Si la deuxième réponse était la bonne, il avait atteint son but même si elle ne l'aurait reconnue devant lui pour rien au monde. Que faire ? Le défier de mettre ses menaces à exécution ? Le risque pour qu'il en soit capable était trop élevé. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas garder le silence, si elle faisait preuve de faiblesse face à lui en donnant l'impression d'être intimidée par ses paroles, il ne manquerait pas d'en profiter.

Savourant le désarroi de sa collègue, le tueur glissa la main dans la poche de son long manteau noir, plongeant sa victime dans un accès de terreur qui ne s'était pas tout à fait dissipé tandis qu'elle pouvait constater que ce n'était pas un revolver que le criminel tenait en main.

« Je pourrais aussi avoir recours au poison que tu as eu la gentillesse de nous offrir… Après tout, je t'ai observé tellement de fois en train de faire rouler une de tes gélules dans le creux de ta main d'un air rêveur que je suis certain que l'idée de goûter à ta propre médecine t'a déjà traversée… Ce serait une joie pour moi de t'aider à concrétiser ton rêve le plus cher puisque tu n'as pas le courage de le faire toute seule.»

La scientifique se mordilla les lèvres en plissant les yeux dans un regard rageur face à cette intrusion de son pire ennemi dans ses pensées les plus intimes. Ainsi il l'avait observé discrètement dans ces moments où la tristesse que sa disparition causerait à Akemi avait été la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de pousser jusqu'au bout l'impulsion morbide d'en finir avec cette existence qui lui pesait de plus en plus.

Ouvrant la boite métallique d'un geste sec, l'assassin saisit l'une des gélules qu'elle contenait entre le pouce et l'index avant de la presser doucement devant les lèvres que sa collègues s'efforçait de maintenir closes.

Si Gin fût pris déjà de cours lorsque la scientifique enroula brusquement sa langue autour de la capsule contenant son propre poison, le baiser fougueux qu'elle lui arracha ensuite le priva totalement de ses moyens. Même si son premier réflexe fût de repousser sa collègue et de recracher immédiatement la pilule que sa langue essayait de pousser jusqu'à fond de sa gorge, il parvint non seulement à se retenir mais il poussa également le vice jusqu'à essayer de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à la chimiste en poursuivant le petit jeu qu'elle avait initié. Un petit jeu qui devenait de plus en plus excitant au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait la gélule fondre sous l'action de leurs salives respectives. Lorsque l'un des deux participants finit par briser le contact pour s'empresser de recracher la capsule qui avait été sur le point de libérer son contenu, le sourire narquois avait définitivement changé de côté. Gin serra le poing de rage face à l'expression provocatrice de son ennemie personnelle.

« Dans ces circonstances particulières, ça ne me déplairait pas d'avoir des contacts intimes avec toi. Mais peut-être que tu es moins déterminé de ton côté ? »

Le tueur referma sa boite métallique d'un geste sec lorsque les doigts de sa collègue commencèrent à se tendre vers son contenu. Il ne tenait pas à risquer de mourir aussi stupidement, quand bien même il aurait eu la satisfaction d'entraîner cette petite garce avec lui en prolongeant leur baiser lorsque l'une des minuscules boite de Pandore où elle avait enfermé ses espoirs d'échapper définitivement à son emprise se serait finalement ouverte.

« J'ai toujours veillé à ce que mon plaisir n'empiète pas sur mon travail, même si ça ne me déplairait pas de joindre les deux dans ton cas. Et nous avons encore besoin de toi...pour l'instant. »

Cette petite lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux… Elle n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander si son professionnalisme était vraiment la raison qui le poussait à reculer, la question purement rhétorique se lisait pratiquement dans son regard.

« C'est réciproque, crois moi. Pour une fois, ça ne m'aurait pas déplu d'assister à un test de ma création. Et ça n'aurait pas été uniquement à cause des données que cela m'aurait permis de recueillir. »

La colère visible du tueur accrût la joie de la scientifique, pas seulement parce qu'elle éprouvait de nouveau le plaisir malsain de tenir en son pouvoir son pire persécuteur, mais également parce qu'il semblait sur le point de s'éloigner enfin de cet appartement, en emportant avec lui les sensations contradictoires que sa présence ne manquait jamais de provoquer chez elle.

Malheureusement pour Shiho, sa propre sœur rentra dans son domicile à ce moment précis, apportant sans le savoir au pire ennemie de sa petite sœur l'instrument de torture le plus approprié pour tourmenter sa proie favorite.


End file.
